


Best friends with the god of Mischief

by foreverdrivinginpuddles123



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Thor - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, hela - Fandom, loki x reader - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverdrivinginpuddles123/pseuds/foreverdrivinginpuddles123
Summary: Imagine being friends with Loki. After a while you start having feelings for him, but you don't tell him. One day Asgard's enemies try to go after you and Loki takes you to Asgard. Loki and Thor defeat the enemies, but you and Loki decide it is better for you to stay in Asgard for a while. One day Loki comes back from a mission. He tells you he found out that he's a frostgiant and that he is most likely adopted. Loki can't cope with this and he gets really angry. Whilst you try to calm him, he quickly yells that he's in love with you.In this chapter reader meets Loki.





	1. Best friends with the god of Mischief (chapter 1)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at tagging.  
> More fics from other authors besides me, can be found at lokistories123.tumblr.com

TITLE: Best friends with the god of mischief

CHAPTER NO./ONE SHOT: Chapter 1

AUTHOR: foreverdrivinginpuddles123 / lokistories123

ORIGINAL IMAGINE: Imagine being friends with Loki. After a while you start having feelings for him, but you don't tell him. One day Asgard's enemies try to go after you and Loki takes you to Asgard. Loki and Thor defeat the enemies, but you and Loki decide it is better for you to stay in Asgard for a while. One day Loki comes back from a mission. He tells you he found out that he's a frostgiant and that he is most likely adopted. Loki can't cope with this and he gets really angry. Whilst you try to calm him, he quickly yells that he's in love with you.

RATING: Teen 

NOTES/WARNINGS: PG for now. Later on in the story (it'll take a while) it will be getting NSFW/M. This is my first REAL try at a fic, so please hold on, it'll get better :S  
Words :2487

Chapter 1  
Waking up was the hardest part of the day. Especially when it was a weekday.  
Studying healthcare was the best decision in my life, until school bailed on me and blamed me for all my problems. Little did they know that it was caused by them and not me. I was kicked out of my internship. They said it were the little things, but I was pretty sure that my fellow student was fucking around with the nurse that had to keep an eye on us and would grade us after the internship was finished. She hated me, I hated her, and she had the upper hand.

Luckily, I did get an A+ for my do-over internship, so no hard feelings really.  
I was now in my second year, and I was feeling like shit.  
The students in my class did not like me, neither did I have anything with them and all my new teachers. I am a big nerd you see, I love movies, books, etc. etc. I guess that you are still not accepted as yourself like some people might tell you. 

I had to take the bus to get to college. I was always reading a book on my way. During classes I would either take notes, read a book on my laptop or go on Tumblr. When we had a few hours of I would just do the studying that was needed and after I was done, I would just continue reading my book and listen to some music. I am not a chatty person. If you would like to call me an introvert, that's fine by me. I kind of agree to be honest. But I do like to chat with people from time to time. But whenever I would start talking my peers would look at me like they saw water burn.

The other day I had an anatomy class. Right before class started, our tutor walked in.  
"Can I have everyone's attention? Allow me to introduce a new classmate to you guys!" I was in my "I don't care" mode, so I couldn't care less, but I still managed to look up. I didn't do it for my own curiosity, but merely to not embarrass the new student.  
"Hi everyone, I'm Loki". 

I almost choked right in the spot! He looked just like Tom Hiddleston's Loki from the Thor movies. (Just to mention: I am a big Tom Hiddleston fan). He looked absolutely stunning! He had curly raven black hair up to his shoulders and he had a slim but yet muscular build, not to mention his height. But luckily I managed to get a hold of myself and look as casual as I could.

If you could only see all the girls in the room, which where a lot. They all eyed him basically calling out to him to sit next to them. I would normally sit in the front row, but today I didn't feel like I wanted everyone's eyes on my back, so I decided to sit in the back. The whole backrow was empty besides me obviously.  
And would you know, Loki, sat himself next to me.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"  
"No not at all, all yours." I pointed at the seat.  
"Thank you, this is the anatomy class, right? "  
"Yes, would you like me to send the notes of the past two weeks that you missed? You obviously transferred and missed the first two weeks of the second year."  
"Yes, if you could mail them to me, that would be great."  
"Is your name really Loki?" I just couldn't imagine someone being named after a Norse God?  
"Yes, my parents thought they were hilarious, what's your name?"  
"My name is Y/N."

He gave me his email and I send him the notes. No big deal I thought to myself. Just helping out a new student. As the class started, Loki was more busy checking op on what I was doing that then he was paying attention to the professor in front of him. The professor was Professor Malcolm, and he was boring as hell. So, I didn't blame Loki for not paying attention, because I wasn't either.

After class we had a few hours before the next class would get started. I did not join my fellow students as they were most likely going to be spending their hours eyeing and drooling over the new student that was following them to see where they would be hanging out in the free hours in-between classes.  
I myself went to the library to study for the upcoming tests. I could feel myself getting better and better and the depression had gone to the background.

After I was done, there were still 30 minutes left before the next class would start. I just went to the next class and wait there for it to start. As I seated myself in the front row again I opened my laptop and started scrolling through Tumblr. I don't know how he got here, but Loki seated himself at the table and 3 other girls sat at the same table as well. I would normally always get a table for myself, because no one bothered to sit next to me.  
"Hey, I didn't see you at the groups "regular" table, is something wrong?" he was genuinely worried about me it seemed.  
"I never join them really, I have better things to do than watch videos of The Bachelor all day. I was at the library actually studying for the upcoming tests. But thank you for worrying about me, no-one ever does that around here." I said it quietly enough so that only Loki would hear it. I did not want to start a fight with those cats. I never actually got to thank anyone for their worries, because no one was ever worried, so I was being honest with him.

The other student began to arrive and quickly the girls realized Loki had no interest for them, so they left and joined their friends at the other tables. The class started with some information and then we were given the last 20 minutes to do some studying. Naturally everyone started chatting.  
"So where are you from?" I was actually surprised that this guy was so interested in me and my whereabouts.  
"I live nearby, it takes me 20 minutes to get here." I did not want to tell him which town, because I didn't know anything about him. "What about you? What's your story?"  
"Ehehe, I moved here about a week ago, because my father was offered a job in this city. I am very interested in human anatomy and their behaving's, that I choose this degree. Since I have some knowledge already, the college accepted that I was to be placed in the second year. So that's my short version of my story."

To my surprise we started chatting and started to "get to know" each other.  
I would often meet Loki in the bus and he would join me and ask me how my day was and if I studied already for the tests.  
We would sit next to each other in classes and do projects together. We were a great team.  
Loki was actually super smart. He only got A's and never had to do a damn thing for it. Luckily, he helped me out and I got even better as well! 

We would meet up at my place to study and he actually introduced himself as Loki to my parents. For a second my parents thought it was a joke and that they were introduced to Tom Hiddleston, but no. The first time Loki entered my room he was a bit shocked, but he quickly became comfortable with all the Loki merchandise I had. I quickly explained him that I was a big Tom Hiddleston fan, and he was 100% okay with it, and though it was actually really "cute"! I mean… He did some impressions, but it looked like he didn't even had to try, because he was THAT good at it.

 

Over the months we became good friends. We would hang out, go to the movies, read books together. We would be inseparable. I actually started to have feeling for him, but I couldn't risk losing this friendship.  
He was the only friend that knew exactly in which mood I was and how to act up on it.

We would often hang out at my place, but I never once saw were he lived.  
"Why don't we go to your place, I'm dying to meet them!" I really was.  
"I'd rather not, I am too embarrassed by my family and I don't want you to hate me because they are so weird."  
"Okay, whenever you're ready, just know that if you can handle me and my family, I can handle yours" I winked at him and he actually laughed for a chance.

After a few weeks, Loki arrived at my place for diner. I asked my parents if it was okay for him to stay and eat and that we would study afterwards.  
, I need to say something" My heart skipped a beat. I've been having feelings for him the last few weeks, and I expected him to tell me he had those too.  
"I am quitting the healthcare study, I am not interested in it anymore, and my father now has me working at his place"  
"WHAT?! NO, you can't just bail out like that?!" I was even more shocked. How was I supposed to survive now? I was barely hanging on before he was there, and now he wouldn't be around anymore. I'd be all alone again.  
"Y/N, I'm sorry, I'll still see you though, we meet up every weekend, it's not like I'm moving or anything."  
"You're right, but don't you dare leave me hanging, 'cause I'll skin you alive!" the last part was meant to be funny and he luckily took it that way.

Every time when I would meet up with Loki, he would be acting weirder that the time before. He was worried, and ashamed?  
"Okay, what's going on Loki. You've been acting weird on me the last few months, and I'm not having it anymore. What's going on?!"  
"Nothing Y/N, just some worries about home."  
"Why, what's going on?" If he could only tell me what was going on, I could actually help him.  
"Nothing for you to worry about, I'll tell you one day, but for now, I have to go. I'll text you later."  
"Okay, text me when you arrive home."  
"I will, bye Y/N"

When I didn't get the text, I was getting worried. But l would see him in 2 days, so no worries at all.  
When Loki did not show up, I was getting really worried. I tried calling him, but he would never answer. A few days later I received a text from Loki:  
"Y/N, WE NEED TO MEET"  
"Why, Loki. What's going on? Is everything okay?"  
"I'll be at your place around 8."

At 8 o'clock at the dot the doorbell rang, and I heard my mom opening the door.  
"Hello, Miss Y/L/N, I really need to speak with Y/N, it's an urgent matter."  
"Why hello to you too Loki, she's upstairs?" My mom always knew how to make people sorry

I heard Loki barge upstairs and he basically kicked the door open.  
"LOKI! What the hell! What's going on?!"  
"Y/N, I am so sorry, and all will be explained, but for now I need you to come with me. It's for your own safety."  
"Tonight is a school night, I have early college tomorrow."  
"No time, for speaking, you need to come with me" He grabbed my hand and pretty much dragged me out of the house. I insured my mom I'll be okay and that she shouldn't worry. Loki basically threw me in his car. Wait a Jaguar? How in the hell?!  
"Loki, since when do you own a Jaguar?"  
"Since a few hours ago, now buckle up, we need to leave."

He looked pretty upset and kept looking in all directions to check if we wouldn't be followed by someone.  
He drove us to a big open field.  
"Y/N, I know this may sound mad, but when we first met, I told you I was just Loki, named like that because my parents thought they were being funny?"  
"Yes…" Where was he going with this?  
"Well, that was a lie. Because I am Loki, of Asgard and the God of Mischief. I've never meant to stay for this long, but now Asgard's enemies have found me and they know you are my weakness so I have to take you home with me in order to protect you".  
I did not know how to process this. Imagine your best friend telling you he's an almighty god and that YOU are his weakness? Then I quickly realized it all  
"What about my family?!"  
"They are save, I removed every trace of you so that you cannot be compared to them."

We got out of the car, and I noticed we were at an open field.  
"You need to hold on to me, or you'll basically die on a foreign planet."  
I quickly grabbed him and trusted him. But I was somehow also scared.  
There was a golden dome around us and the next thing I know, I'm goddamn flying in a rainbow? This doesn't make any sense. After a minute or so, we arrived in another golden dome, but this looked like a vast building.  
I didn't want to let go, but Loki pulled me off of him.  
"Y/N, welcome to Asgard." Loki said with a smirk.  
"Uhm, thanks I guess. I'm not sure how I feel right now Loki.."  
"I know. We'll all sort it out quickly."

"Loki, welcome back. As I remembered your father did not allow you to bring a mortal to Asgard." There was a dude in golden armor standing in the middle holding a big sword. I was pretty sure he was going to kill me for being here, but he quickly gave me a kind smile. Pfjew, no killing today!  
"Hello, Heimdall. Well, rules are meant to be broken. I'll reason with father."  
"Loki, please. What in the hell is going on?! And don't you dare lie to me, you need to tell the whole story."  
"I'll tell you, but first, we need to see my Father, Odin, the All father and king of Asgard."  
And after that I went blank. I don't know how we got in the palace, but we did get there somehow. And there I saw his "father", looking like goddamn Anthony Hopkins, sitting on a Big throne, waiting for Loki and me to arrive. He looked angry. This was not going to be pleasant.


	2. Best friends with the god of Mischief (chapter 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki's POV. It may be a bit cut off, but a lot is already explained in the first chapter. Loki is quite modern and blends in just fine. He is up to date ;)

TITLE: Best friends with the god of mischief

CHAPTER NO./ONE SHOT: Chapter 2

AUTHOR: foreverdrivinginpuddles123 / lokistories123

ORIGINAL IMAGINE: Imagine being friends with Loki. After a while you start having feelings for him, but you don't tell him. One day Asgard's enemies try to go after you and Loki takes you to Asgard. Loki and Thor defeat the enemies, but you and Loki decide it is better for you to stay in Asgard for a while. One day Loki comes back from a mission. He tells you he found out that he's a frostgiant and that he is most likely adopted. Loki can't cope with this and he gets really angry. Whilst you try to calm him, he quickly yells that he's in love with you.

RATING: Teen 

Words: 1180

Chapter 2  
I wanted to get away for a while. Away from my father, mother, brothers and sister. I needed some time for my own. Since I got more interested in Midgard the last few years, I wanted to stay there for a while. Ever since they made a movie about me and my brother Thor, more and more mortals would pray for me every night. So I got interested in them as well. I studied there habits, and quickly learned how I would blend in.

I made myself a promise to return in one year.

As I arrived in Midgard, I searched for a hotel to stay in. Most of the mortals that prayed for me, were in college or studying some stupid subject. Since I still wanted to know more about them, I joined the healthcare studies. The perfect way to figure more out, without looking too obvious.

As I was introduced I noticed most girls looking up straight away. Some of them were even drooling. But there was one person that wasn't as hot and bothered as the rest. She was sitting in the back, alone. I immediately noticed that that wasn't by her own choice, so I seated myself next to her.

She was very kind to lend me her "notes" so that I wouldn't fail the studies because I joined in later. As the class started, I quickly noticed that the so-called professor did not know as much as I did about the subject. So I was studying the mortal next to me. She was reading a book on her computer, and occasionally scrolling through "tumblr". I knew exactly what was going on ,on that website, and I was very flattered by all those naughty minds. I knew that she noticed what I was doing, but I just didn't bother stopping at all.

I got dragged along by a few girls to sit with them at their table. Those hours were the longest of my life. It was even worse than being interrogated by my own father when I would come back from a mission.

I was hoping that that girl would join as well, but she never did. I decided to go to the next class early, and there she was. Already seated. I noticed 3 girls followed me as well. And even when I sat next to that girl, they sat there as well. I asked her why she wasn't at the groups table, but I quickly became aware that she thought very little of them. And so did I…  
She thanked me for my concern and said that no-one is ever concerned about her.  
I noticed we had quite a few things in common: she was hated by a lot of her peers for being smarter and better than they are, and no-one was really concerned about her or her well-being.

She started asking questions where I'm from, and what my story was. Was this because she was curious? Or because she was genuinely showing interest?  
I answered her questions and we just started talking.

She was becoming my friend, and I noticed this too late. We would team up, meet up and do a lot of things together. She liked reading books, as did I.   
When I first came to my house I was a bit shocked. She was one of those mortals that worship me?! I quickly noticed that it was not for me, but the character in the movies. Which made me feel a lot more comfortable. I did do a few impressions, but honestly it was just me being really dark.

We became good friends and I should've returned home by now, but I just couldn't. She was too important for me. She started asking me why she never got to see my place and meet my family. It was hard for me to lie to her, but she would be in too much danger.

I got tired of the college and I was too smart for this nonsense. So I told Y/N that I was quitting the studies. I could tell she was feeling uncomfortable, but most of all sad. She was afraid I was going to leave and never come back. How I could just tell her the truth.

Over the weeks I kept getting messages from my father and mother when I would be returning home. At one moment my father was pretty much demanding when I would get home. I started to get worried myself.

One day when I arrived back at the hotel I got captured and tied to a chair. I could easily get out, but I always wanted to know more.  
"Well, well, look who it is." I immediately recognized the voice, it was malekith. The leader of the dark elves, imprisoned on a planet he could never leave. But here he was.  
"To what do I own this pleasure? I thought you were rotting on a godforsaken planet."  
"HA! There are always loopholes and ways to get out, you know what I want, I want to rule the cosmos, but I need something in your father's vault in order to do that, and you are going to help me get that."  
"Pfff, why would I help YOU? You have nothing to bargain on."  
"But I do, I have that precious mortal of yours as target. If you do not help me NOW, I will send my soldiers to kill her. Right here, right now."

My heart skipped a beat. I didn't care about a lot of people, but she was one of de few I did care about. How she treated me as equal, how she stood up for me. No-one has done that before. I couldn't let her get hurt. I performed a spell that would lighten up de room, so I could escape.  
When I arrived at her house, I performed a spell as well. One that would not bind her to anyone, so that her family would not get hurt because of her, she would never forgive herself.

I quickly rang the bell, and her mother opened. She wasn't very happy with this hurried encounter, but I rushed upstairs to take Y/N with me.

She was scared and worried when we got in the car.  
When we arrived at a good spot for the bifrost, I told her everything. She didn't believe me, but she was worried about her family. I wanted to tell her so much more, but we needed to hurry. As she grabbed a hold of me I gave the sign to Heimdall to open the bifrost.   
A minute later we arrived in Asgard.

Atleast I gave Y/N a proper welcome, but I could tell she was still in shock.   
An important rule my father, Odin, had, was that there are no other species allowed in Asgard unless they are here for imprisonment. Heimdall stated it to me, but at that moment, I didn't care.   
Y/N wanted to know the story, but we needed to see father first, or she would be executed by the first guard that would lay eyes on her. I transported us to the throne room, and father was already waiting for my arrival. He knew I brought her, and he wasn't happy about it.  
This was not going to be pleasant.


	3. Best friends with the god of Mischief (chapter 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Odin's a dick. Shocker! And Frigga is a badass. Let me know what you think. Suggestions are always welcome : Next chapter will most likely be NSFW.. :P

TITLE: Best friends with the god of mischief

CHAPTER NO./ONE SHOT: Chapter 3

AUTHOR: foreverdrivinginpuddles123 / lokistories123

ORIGINAL IMAGINE: Imagine being friends with Loki. After a while you start having feelings for him, but you don't tell him. One day Asgard's enemies try to go after you and Loki takes you to Asgard. Loki and Thor defeat the enemies, but you and Loki decide it is better for you to stay in Asgard for a while. One day Loki comes back from a mission. He tells you he found out that he's a frostgiant and that he is most likely adopted. Loki can't cope with this and he gets really angry. Whilst you try to calm him, he quickly yells that he's in love with you.

RATING: Teen

Chapter 3

Odin (as I presumed was the guy sitting in the big golden room in the big golden throne) was looking very pissed.  
"Loki, welcome back to Agard, but I did not expect you to bring a souvenir. You know it is strictly forbidden to take any creatures from other planets to Asgard. Especially a MORTAL!"  
Okay I was not in Odin's favor, and I was scared for my own life.  
"Hello to you to father. She was in danger and needed to be taken to a safe place. From what I recall, Asgard is one of the safest places in the universe."  
All I could do was watch and listen.  
"She does not belong in Asgard, you are to take her back to Midgard at once!"  
"No, I shall not! The dark elves visited me and told me they would hurt her if I did not do what they wanted me to do."  
"So? Let her die, she is just a mortal."  
"She's the only friend I've got. Unless you want me to bring the Aether to them."  
"You would really do all that to just safe one stupid mortal from death? Find a new friend Loki."

A woman entered the room and stood next to Odin.  
"He will do no such thing; a friend of Loki's is a friend of ours. And the Aether stays put as well. We'll need to defeat Malekith as soon as he shows himself."  
"Y/N, may I introduce you to Frigga, Queen of Asgard and my Mother." He gave me a squeeze in my hand.  
"Hello, madam. It is an honor meeting you." I made a very clumsy bow, but I got a kind smile back.  
"The honor is ours. Now if everyone would excuse me. Me and my husband need to discuss something."  
Odin wasn't done yet, but Frigga dragged him away from us.

"Loki, does this mean I get to stay? Or will I be thrown back?"  
"You get to stay Y/N, queen's orders." He smiled at me, but he also looked relieved that I got to stay.

"Loki you know I saw all the Thor movies, right?"  
"Yes, I am aware. I am also aware of all the funko's, books, hot toys and poster you have of that movie." I blushed.  
"Well, you watched them with me, so you know what the dark elves want with the Aether, right?"  
"Yes, but the Aether is not here on Asgard, it is in a safe place, being guarded as well. There is no need to worry. Me and my brothers, will take care of it."  
"Brothers? You have more than one sibling?"  
"Yes, it's me, Thor and Baldr. Although I am not overly fond of the last one. Then there is Hela, my sister. I get along the best with her. Not to worry, she is not interested in world domination or domination over the Universe."  
"Wow, I did not know that. I'd love to meet them."  
"You will, tomorrow but for now you need some rest. You'll stay in my chambers, that way I can protect you the best. You'll have your own side room. It is for the servants, but seeing what you're used to, you'll love it."

As we entered his "chambers" I immediately noticed the big row of bookshelves. His room had more bookshelves than a regular library. He bed was in the middle of the back wall. And in the middle of the room was a big couch and a table with 2 chairs. It was basically one very big house. There were 2 doors to the left. One led to his massive walk in closet (medieval style), and the other led to the "bathroom". It looked more like a Greek bathing house, but okay, bathroom it is. On the right there was one door. This door let to my "chamber". And IT.WAS.HUGE! It was the size of my whole parents' house! I had a walk-in closet twice the size of my room. I had my own desk, dining table and couch. And I quickly noticed all my books were there as well in two big bookshelves.

"OMG, loki this is amazing! Are you sure this is my room, it's too big. But wait?! Where is the bathroom?"  
"Yes Y/N this is your chamber, or room as you call it. The servant usually bathe elsewhere, but you are welcome to use my bathroom if you please."  
"As long as you don't enter while I'm in there it's okay, there is no lock on that door." We laughed.   
"I'm going to take a bath, if you'll excuse me" Loki walked towards the bathroom and nearly closed the doors.  
In the meantime, I snooped in his closet and in mine. The dresses were beautiful. Loki had filled the closet with his magic with dresses that would fit me. They had all the colors of the rainbow, but I spotted green the most.

When Loki was done I got the bathroom. I couldn't get the crane to work.  
"Loki! I can't get the water running." I felt even more stupid, that I couldn't even get the goddamn tub filled with water. It was more like a Jacuzzi size, but that didn't really matter right now.  
Loki showed me how it worked and left the room.  
When I finally got into the water I finally relaxed a bit. A lot of thoughts ran through my head. I just got a lot of information this day, which I thought were only myths. I almost fell asleep when I heard someone talk in the distance. I opened my eyes and noticed a woman standing in the corner.  
"Can I help you?" The last thing I wanted was to piss of another god.  
"Hello mistress, I am Amelia, one of Loki's servants. But right now, I'm assigned to you."  
"Oh, I didn't know I got a servant. My name is Y/N. I can do a lot of things myself, you really don't have to follow me all day or do weird chores for me."  
"You are very kind an polite mistress, but I'm afraid that this is my job."  
She was politely telling me to shut the hell up and just let her do her things.

"One known habit is that the servant need to bathe their masters."  
"OH, there is really no need for you to do that! I am perfectly fine with bathing on my own if that's okay with you." I was not liking the Asgardian habits and rules so far.   
Thank god I got to make some of my own rules with "my servant", because there were a lot of things that did not comfort me in a bit. She need to bathe me, she needed to dry me, and some other totally useless (AND PERSONAL) things. 

Luckily, we made the deal that she would only dress me, show and guide me around, and do chores in my room. I didn't know what chores, but I was just going to wait and see.  
"Can I help you with anything else Mistress?"  
"No thank you."  
Gladly she left, and I could continue being peaceful in my big big bathtub/Jacuzzi. When I was done I dried myself, but I noticed I didn't have any clothes to put on. Should've brought my onesie with me…  
I tried calling for Amelia, but instead Loki entered.  
"LOKI NO! I'm almost naked!"  
"Darling you're wearing a very VERY huge towel, there is enough left for the imagination…"  
"I called for Amelia, where is she?" I tried covering myself up even more but noticed that I was truly being covered by a very huge towel.  
"She told me you did not wish any services from her any further, so she left and went to her own chambers. You should know that if you do that around the evening, the servant will leave and only return the next morning."   
"That's not what I said?! I just said there was nothing else she had to do for me atm. I didn't know she would leave." I felt a bit sad, but I know this was a lesson learned.   
"What is it you needed from Amelia? I could have her brought back?"  
"I just need something I can wear to bed, I thought there would be something lying around here, but there is literally nothing here."  
"I'll grab you a nightgown, just wait here."

Loki quickly returned with a nightgown. It looked like one of those old medieval gowns you would see in movies or Televison shows. Gladly Loki left, and I could dress myself.  
When I looked in the mirror I noticed the gown was rather see-trough. I should've just worn the towel to bed, because this gown literally left very little for the imagination. I wrapped the towel around me as well and went back in Loki's room. I could hear Loki chuckle.

"Why on earth are you still wearing that towel over your gown?"  
"There is very little left for the imagination if it is just me and the gown. This damn thing is see-through! I feel ashamed enough already." I really did. I was thrown in front of the king of basically everything, got a maid that had no shame, could not get a bathtub to function, and now I'm looking like an 18th century whore. Loki could see the sadness and shame on me and gave me a hug to comfort me.  
"There is nothing to be ashamed of. You're not used to any of our customs, and you're handling it pretty well. There have been other mortals around here and other being from other worlds. They were not handling it as great as you are right now."  
"Really?" That was the only thing I could manage to get out of my mouth. He was a good comforter and knew exactly what to say to make me feel better.  
"Yes, now come. Let's have a cup of tea and I'll fill you in on some more customs."

We sat down on his couch. It was a big but very soft green couch. There could easily be 10 people sitting on there without touching each other.   
Loki told me a few things:  
" In the morning everyone gets dressed by their servants and eat in one big hall. At the front table the king and his family eat. At the last table, the lower ranks would eat. But this were still high-end people such as the secretary, painters, etc.;  
" X On every Thursday there would be an audience with the king. This was not forbidden to visit, and a lot of people just visited for their own pleasure;  
" X The library was forbidden for everyone but the kind and his family. Loki said that I was forbidden as well, but he would make a deal to get me in anyway;  
" X Lunch and dinner would have the same ritual as breakfast;  
" X The kitchen was open 24/7 for the wishes of everyone that lives in the castle;  
" X Don't wander in the castle alone or alone with the servant, because you're likely to get raped and killed…;  
" X The royal dresser would visit me tomorrow to make me a custom armor.

I got a bit excited about the last one, but it was more for me, than that the armor would ever be needed. Loki just wanted me to feel "at home".  
"I'd love to tell you more, but I think it's time for you to get some rest. Today was a very intensive day, and I really need you to be rested for what we're going to do tomorrow."

He gave me another hug, and I went to my own room, still wearing the towel over my gown.  
When I closed the door, I flew the towel over a chair and jumped into bed.   
I believe I felt asleep straight away when I closed my eyes.

LOKI'S POV  
She looked beautiful, and she was completely soaking wet and wearing a towel 10 times the size of her. She had red cheeks herself, but they were now furiously red. She was embarrassed. She sent away the servant without knowing it and was in need of a nightgown.  
I quickly grabbed her one. Most of these were VERY see-trough, but the one I picked was the least obvious. I gave her the gown and left the room.  
I sat myself on the couch and heard her enter.  
When I looked up I couldn't help but laugh. She noticed it was see-through and covered herself up with that huge towel of hers. She was being modest, but she mainly did it for herself it seemed. She quickly told me that the gown left little to the imagination. My imagination went wild.

I told her a few stupid customs we had, and I would tell her more in the next few days.  
Tomorrow I wanted to share something of mine with her, but I couldn't tell her just yet. I needed her to rest so that she'd be ready for tomorrow.

She went to bed and quickly afterwards I did as well. I fell asleep thinking of her and her bright red cheeks.


	4. Best friends with the god of Mischief (chapter 4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be NSFW, then it will be teen and then the next chapter it'll be NSFW and that will be my writing style.   
> Just a little "dream". It is the first time I am writing smut so I'm still very shy about it.  
> I gave my own twist to the siblings, so don't hate me for not making everything movie accurate.   
> If you have any comments or concerns, feel free to leave a message : You know where to find me :P 
> 
> Loki and Y/N have the same dream, so I'm not going to write it twice :D

TITLE: Best friends with the god of mischief

CHAPTER NO./ONE SHOT: Chapter 4

AUTHOR: foreverdrivinginpuddles123 / lokistories123

ORIGINAL IMAGINE: Imagine being friends with Loki. After a while you start having feelings for him, but you don't tell him. One day Asgard's enemies try to go after you and Loki takes you to Asgard. Loki and Thor defeat the enemies, but you and Loki decide it is better for you to stay in Asgard for a while. One day Loki comes back from a mission. He tells you he found out that he's a frostgiant and that he is most likely adopted. Loki can't cope with this and he gets really angry. Whilst you try to calm him, he quickly yells that he's in love with you.

RATING: M / NSFW

Word count: 3127

Chapter 4

It was late at night in Asgard. Loki and Y/N had retrieved to Loki's chambers. Before the door closed their mouths met. Loki kissed Y/N passionately and his tongue dominated hers. Loki couldn't keep his hands off of Y/N.  
"I need you Y/N."  
"I'm all yours Loki."  
Loki grabbed her hips tightly and lifted her up. He put her down before the bed.  
Loki started undressing Y/N and tore of her dress. Loki was glad that there wasn't any underwear in Asgard or he would've ripped that off as well.  
Y/N started undressing Loki, but still had a hard time with Asgardian clothes.   
Loki undressed himself and threw Y/N on the bed and jumped on top of her.  
Before Y/N knew he had entered her and was pounding into her.  
"LOKIIIII."  
"Argh, Y/N."

"Y/N!!!"  
"Y/N!!!"  
"MISTRESS!"

I quickly woke up when Amelia started shaking me. I had the best dream ever and got interrupted by the one person I was not planning on seeing in my state. I never felt this horny before, but I couldn't help myself. My dream felt so real. And I wanted it to be real.  
"Amelia? What are you doing here?"  
"Mistress you must hurry! It's almost midday already!"  
"I really needed my sleep I suppose, why didn't you let me sleep?"  
" I did let you sleep, but I was ordered to wake you up?"  
"By whom? Loki?"  
"No, by the king! He looked really angry that you AND prince Loki missed breakfast. I am ordered to bring both of you there as soon as possible or I will be punished."  
Amelia looked really scared. Like she knew what the punishment would be. And as the half nurse I am, I did not want anyone to get hurt.  
"Okay, I'm sorry. I'll get dressed. Don't you need to wake Loki up as well?"  
"No mistress, Loki has a male servant to do the morning and evening rituals."

I quickly got dressed in a beautiful silver with pink gown. I didn't like the shoe options, so I just wore my sneakers underneath. You barely saw them anyway, and I did not want to risk falling in front of everyone on my official first day here.

I was only allowed to leave the room trough Loki's door because the other door of the "servant's chamber" would lead to the servant quarter and Loki did not want me to get lost there. When I walked into Loki's bed I noticed he was still in bed. It looked like he was panting? He must have a nice dream as well….  
I quickly jumped on the bed to awaken him.

LOKI'S POV  
Y/N woke me up. For a minute there I thought it was the morning after, but quickly saw that Y/N was fully dressed, and not naked, beside me.  
"Well good morning to you too. What were you dreaming about? You're all sweaty."  
She smiled.  
"I honestly can't remember but looking at the look on your face it was a funny view for you." I am the god of lies, might as well use the power.  
"ehehe it was. Amelia says we're late and we need to hurry to the breakfast hall? Is that what you call it? Odin looked pissed and I don't want her to get hurt because of me."  
She was always putting herself in second place and putting everyone else first. It was a good thing, but also a bad thing. She deserves more credit. The two years I've been with her, she always made sure that I was feeling okay before she would help herself out.

Just when I was about to get out of bed, I noticed I had a little bump lower in the bed.   
"Why don't you go outside with Amelia and I'll get dressed and meet you outside?"  
I'm glad she didn't notice my little friend and happily went outside of the chamber to wait for me there.  
I needed to finish something that had started before I could even get some pants on.  
With every stroke I thought of her. It wasn't right. I could not be falling for her, especially a mortal. But the only person that actually really saw them as a lower species was father. And he just got it in our heads as well without us noticing.  
I was getting closer and closer and I wished she was here to help me.   
When I started thinking of the dream I quickly came. I cleaned up the mess and got dressed.

I walked out of my chamber and there she was, waiting. I got to get a good look at her. She looked stunning. She wasn't a skinny woman, she wasn't a fat woman. She was perfect.   
But all I could say was "Nice shoes."  
"Thanks. I didn't want to injure myself just yet, so I chose the obvious."  
Y/N POV  
It took Loki longer that I had expected. What was he doing in there? But just when I was thinking this, he was standing there. He looked amazing. He was taking me in, from top to bottom.   
"Nice shoes." He smirked and was (I think) proud that I chose to wear my sneakers.  
"Thanks. I didn't want to injure myself just yet, so I chose the obvious."  
"Well, like I said yesterday, today is going to be an intense day. So I need you to be 100%. No injuries, no nothing."  
"You know me, I broke my hand while just walking. Anything can happen. I bet I'll break my arm from opening one of these doors."  
"You're not comforting me one bit, but I'll try to make you avoid opening doors."

Well how kind of him. He can better wrap me in bubble wrap because I am THAT clumsy. Loki was there when I broke my hand. There was no danger, not even at the "breaking my hand" part. I just entered the room and she-bang!: I broke my hand. I never felt more stupid and I told my parent I hit someone in the face. Of course, they didn't believe me. I was in a cast for 4 weeks.

We started walking and Loki was just casually chatting like we were still walking on earth. Me on the other and felt threatened by every person that even looked at me. I knew they saw me as beneath them, and I needed to remember this with everything that I did. It wasn't like college where I could just tell them to go fuck themselves and I would do what I wanted to do anyway. But here, I was the servant and they were the masters. Just with the slightest disagreement I could get hurt or killed. I needed to stay as close to Loki as possible until someone here would see me as there equal.

"Y/N? Did you hear what I said?"  
I was so taken up by my own worries and thoughts, that I never noticed that Loki was telling me something important.  
"Huh? What were you saying?"  
"That you let me do all the talking, you have a big mouth to defend yourself, which I encourage. But for now, it's the best to let the people get to know you first before you unknowingly offend them. Wait... Is everything okay? You look a bit pale?"  
"I was just thinking about the fact that everyone here most likely sees me as very beneath them, and that I'm most likely to get hurt if I be myself."  
"You mustn't worry Y/N. You just need to observe and learn how to speak and act here. You don't offend anyone with how you are, but it is THEM that I am worried about. They truly think themselves above mortals and they have no problem with killing you off. Even if you are MY guest."

He gave my shoulder a little squeeze and I really knew he would protect me when it would come to it. I also felt sadder than ever. I know we would never be a thing, even if Loki liked me the way I liked him. I am just not accepted as I am just a mortal. God! I hated this word already! Just to state the facts: as we entered the now lunch hall, I could hear everyone murmur mortal and eye me like they saw a ghost or something.  
Loki's arm was entwined with mine and he gave me a squeeze.   
"Don't worry, let them talk and whisper. Once they get to know YOU, they'll love you. I hope…"  
Well that did not comfort me one bit. But I was glad he was next to me, or I'd run back to the chambers.

We walked all the way to the front, where I noticed Frigga smiling at me. Odin looked at me at well, but he had the opposite of a smile on his face.  
"You missed breakfast."  
"My apologies father. Yesterday was a weird day and we both needed some rest."  
"Pff rest. Sure. You were doing something else than sleeping and that's why you're late!"  
Luckily no-one else heard this, or I'd be even more ashamed.  
"NO father, Y/N is staying in my head servant's chamber and I can assure you that there was no intercourse THIS night."   
WOW WHAT?! He stated there was nothing THAT night, but the way he said it, was like there was definitely going to be some "intercourse" later in time. He was just trying to piss of his dad. And I was the one to shut my mouth to prevent angering people.  
"Uhm, you majesty. Is that how to pronounce it? Anyway. I was so wonder-stricken, that I truly needed to fill up my energy-bar. And for the intercourse part. Me and Loki are just friends, and that's how it's going to be forever."

Odin looked at me in shock, but he looked to be proud as well? Proud that Loki found a daring, bold and cheeky mortal.

"Very well. I shall take both of your words. My apologies. Please join us. Lunch will be served shortly."  
"Oh Odin, the older you get, the more foolish you are going to behave. Come sit my children." Frigga was genuinely interested in me. She asked me all sorts of things. Where I was from, how my family was, what my parents were like, what I did on the daily bases. How me and Loki met.  
"Well mother. Like you know, I am very interested in other species, and well, the mortals really took my interest. They have studies about themselves and how to heal themselves. So, I entered that study, and there she was. She was very nice to me and we helped each other to learn."  
He didn't tell me this yet. But it did make sense. I only hoped I wasn't his personal project or study.  
"Why that's very nice of you both! Was the study any good?"  
"It was things I already knew, but Y/N was the one that got me to stay for as long as I was gone. We did a lot of fun and crazy things together and I learned we are much alike."  
"That is indeed a good reason to stay longer than you calculated. Well I'm glad you took your friend back with you. No matter the reason. She can stay as long as she wants." I immediately liked Frigga as well. Loki and she were a lot alike.   
"Thank you, mother. Where is Thor?"  
I looked at Loki with wide eyes and all he did was chuckle.  
"I haven't seen him since breakfast. He and Baldr were out hunting I believe."  
After she said that, two men entered. And shocker! One looked like Chris Hemsworth. The other I couldn't bind with any famous person, but he looked very cocky and very vain as well.  
"Ah Loki, you finally returned! I'm glad to have you back! Baldr truly fails at hunting. And I assume this is the mortal you've taken with you? Hello Milady, I am Thor, God of thunder and Loki's older brother."  
"Hello Thor, I'm Y/N, Loki didn't tell me much about you yet, but it is an honor to meet you."  
Thor has this adorable smile on his face and seated himself across Loki.

The other guy, which I assumed was Baldr then, threw himself next to me and almost sat on my lap.  
"Hello gorgeous. Why stay with Loki when you can stay with this handsome man."  
I could tell both the king and queen and Thor and Loki were annoyed by him. I was not going to tone myself down for this asshole.  
"Why hello to you too, and you are Baldr I presume? I would say it's a pleasure, but I'm afraid that it's not."  
"Why I can bring you pleasure if you are not having it already. Hmm? Come with me and I'll show you some moves." He whispered it so only me and Loki could hear it. Loki grabbed my hand and almost broke it himself.  
"No thank you, I'm not desperate. If I need anything I'll go to Loki. Thanks." I turned myself away and luckily the loser gave up.  
"I will let you win this time, but next time, you belong to me mortal!" He jumped up and ran off.  
"Oh Y/N my apologies for my youngest son, he can be very bold and rude to women."  
"It's okay your majesty, no offense was taken. We have these types of men on earth too." We both ended up in giggles.  
"Please, my child, call me Frigga."

A girl seated herself besides Frigga.  
"Good afternoon mother."  
"Hela dear. How was your training?"  
"Very well. I won. Of course."  
"How can it be any different from the days before? Hela, I'd like you to meet Loki's friend, Y/N."  
"Hello Y/N, nice to meet you. Finally, a girl to talk to, Loki and Thor only have men friends, and don't even get me started with Baldr's whores."  
"Hi, I hope you are okay if I stay away from anything sharp, because I will cut of my hand if I don't."  
"Hahah, o Loki, I like her already."

Loki looked very proud.   
We all ate together, and I was really fond of Loki's siblings. I didn't like nor trust this Baldr and I knew I would have to stay as far away from him as possible. He just claimed woman like a toy, fucked them and then threw them away. I've read some dark fanfics about Loki, but this man was really a million times worse.  
After lunch Loki excused us and we left the eating hall.

"Good thing I was myself huh?"  
"Yes, you CAN be yourself around my family, but everyone besides them or Thor's close friends you can NOT be yourself yet. They will test you and see to it that you fail and get you thrown back to Midgard UHM earth. Or worse, thrown in the dungeons."  
"Okay, I'll take note of that. Where are we going?"  
"To the library of course."  
"But I'm not allowed in. You told me that yesterday."  
"So, you were paying attention then?"  
"Of course, these were rules not to be broken, or my neck will be broken!"  
"Don't take them THAT serious. Some rules were made to be broken."  
He opened two big doors and it was like I was in heaven. The walls were at least 20 meters tall and there were 6 floors, each of them with an open square that could make you look to the roof. The roof was one big golden glass with golden vines and roses.   
"OH. MY. GOD. Is this real? Pinch me. NO DON'T! Oh my god this is like a nerd heaven! If I die I hope, I'll get here."  
"Mwah, it's not that big. I've seen libraries thousand times bigger than this."  
"I'll get a heart attack if there are libraries bigger than this!"

Loki showed me around. Most books were written in runes. Luckily, I knew how to ready them, but it would take me an hour to read one page. Loki knew this, and made sure I got the right translation sheet, and not one of those pictures from Pinterest or Tumblr.  
We went to the top floor, were all the magic books would be stored according to Loki.  
"Here, take a look. This book tells you all about giving yourself the ability to learn a foreign language. It's rather useful when you visit Midgard or Earth, because they have so many languages."  
"Can it teach me how to read runes, like it is reading English?"  
"I'm afraid not little one, you need to have magic in your veins, or you can't use any of these spells."  
"New nickname for me now huh? Little one. It's rather adorable, I must say."  
Loki turned a bright red.  
"I'm sorry, I blurted it out."  
"No! It's okay. I like the name."  
Loki gave me a big hug and whispered something in my ear that I couldn't understand, but after it, I felt weird. Not because of an emotion, but just weird. You sometimes have like a flu epidemic, but you don't get that sick, you just have this sick and weird feeling… That's how I felt.  
And then everything went black.

LOKI'S POV  
She liked the nickname?! I blurted it out. I needed to keep a watch of what I was saying before things could get weird between us. I did not want to lose her by a stupid nickname.  
Luckily for me, she liked it.  
At that moment I knew what I had to do. I could not blur things out after tat, but this would be the last time.

I knew the spell, I learned it for years. Mother showed me years after she did the spell on me.  
She shared a piece of her magic with me. It would not be much, but after a lot of learning and training I would have the same, if not more magic.  
I made sure it could be done with mortals, and I whispered the spell. You needed to be close to the subject or it would fail. And I could tell it worked. She had a weird look on her face. She would feel weird for quite a while, but after that, she'll learn and become a strong witch/warlock/wizard. However you want to call it.

Y/N started to look paler like a ghost. Her pupils dilated.  
She closed her eyes and there she went. I could just catch her in time.  
I really hope this Magic sharing thing worked and will not consume her. I knew it wouldn't physically. But could she deal with all this mentally?


	5. Best friends with the god of Mischief (chapter 5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May be a bit cut off, but I wanna get to the romantic parts okay?! I'm like Einstein: I have so many thoughts, but my hands are not quick enough to type everything down. I hope everything makes sense.

TITLE: Best friends with the god of mischief

CHAPTER NO./ONE SHOT: Chapter 5

AUTHOR: foreverdrivinginpuddles123 / lokistories123

ORIGINAL IMAGINE: Imagine being friends with Loki. After a while you start having feelings for him, but you don't tell him. One day Asgard's enemies try to go after you and Loki takes you to Asgard. Loki and Thor defeat the enemies, but you and Loki decide it is better for you to stay in Asgard for a while. One day Loki comes back from a mission. He tells you he found out that he's a frost giant and that he is most likely adopted. Loki can't cope with this and he gets really angry. Whilst you try to calm him, he quickly yells that he's in love with you.

RATING: Teen

Word count: 2827

Chapter 5

When I woke up, I was in bed. I could hear Loki and Frigga talking, so I made the decision to pretend that I was still asleep.

 

“Why did you not consult with me before you would do this Loki? This is a very intense spell and it takes up a lot of energy from the both of you.”

“I kind of did it out of the blue. I thought it was the right moment. I wanted to do it earlier when we were still on Midgard, but I didn’t want to overwhelm her.”

“By the looks of her, it still overwhelmed her. You’ll need to train her, and I’ll help you with it. I trained you as well, so I should be able to give you a push in the right direction as well.”

“Thank you, mother. I am sorry, I should have first asked you for permission and aid with this decision. But something in me wanted to do it now, while I still can.”

“Yes you should’ve, but there is nothing we can do about it now. We should just hope for the best and hope that she’ll be able to keep everything down. And for you, no more unexpected behavior. If you’re father hears about this, he’ll kill you. Luckily for you I’ve already told him and calmed him down.”

“Yes mother, I promise. And for Odin, I know he wasn’t happy with me bringer her here. But he knew she and I were both in danger. And for this. Well… Let’s just hope he likes her attitude enough to not kill her.”

“He won’t. I like her very much and I meant what I said. She can stay as long as she wishes. Danger or not. Your father has nothing to say in that matter.” I could hear Frigga giggle and I knew I’ve heard enough.

 

“What happened?” I pretended that I had just woken up.

“Y/N! Thank the gods you’re awake. How are you feeling?”

“I’m feeling weird, what happened? You whispered something in my ear and after that I didn’t feel well. I still don’t.”

“Well, Y/N. I may have shared a bit of my magic with you.” I did not expect that. I thought he did some crazy athletic spell and that THAT would be my training. I wasn’t a skinny girl, so it would make some sense. I also told Loki that I always wanted to be a bad ass girl. So, it would all make sense, but no.

 

“YOU DID WHAT? How is this even possible? Am I going to die!? I am no god. Oh god, I’m gonna die, aren’t I?!”

“No Y/N, you’re not going to die. You’ll just…. Uhm….”

“Loki, let me explain it to her. Y/N because you now have magic, you’ll have to be trained. With this I mean you’ll learn spells and perform them as well. Because of this you’ll create more magic and you can do even more powerful spells. And so on.”

“But what happens if I can’t do them?”

“You will be able to do them my child. You have to great and powerful gods standing in front of you that know how this all works.”

That did soothe my mind a bit. I didn’t know what to say back, but I came up with a reply.

“Thank you, Frigga.”

She smiled at me “No problem, I’ll give you two some privacy.” She left.

 

“How do you even call yourselves?”

“We don’t know ourselves either. We just say that we can perform magic. But you can call it what you want. Warlock, wizard, magician, witch, and so on.” Loki still had a worried look on his face.

“I’ll go with witch than.” I smiled and gave him a little punch on his shoulder.”

“I am truly sorry Y/N, I just had to do it. I wanted to find a way of how you could protect yourself if no-one else is around. The library was the perfect place and I could tell you were feeling very comfortable there.”

“It’s okay. It’s good of you that you want me to be able to protect myself, but let’s be honest, I could die if I were to trip in one of THOSE shoes.” I pointed at the closet and we both laughed.

“And Loki, it’s pretty cool this whole magic thing. I haven’t seen you do anything Obviously back home and here either. So, if it is as cool as I’m imagining I’m just okay with it.”

 

I really was okay with it. It would have been nice of Loki to tell me what he was up to, but as I knew him, he wasn’t the most open person when it came to talking. He would hold everything up, and then burst one day. Like me actually.

Amelia arrived with a tray of breakfast.

“Was I gone that long?!”

“Yes, you slept all day and all night.”

Amelia dropped of the tray at the table, took a bow and left.

“She really isn’t so fond of me, now is she?”

“She, and all other people on this forsaken planet, are used to certain things, and when those things are changed by someone… well... Let’s just say they aren’t overly fond of that idea.”

“Hmmm. I’m glad your siblings liked me. But to address the elephant in the room, your brother Baldr is a complete asshole. Sorry.”

“No need to be sorry. The whole family agrees. He just went to being this person from one day to the other. He can be quite dangerous if he doesn’t get what he wants, so I’d stay away from him if I where you.”

“It wasn’t very polite of him to just try to claim me like that.”

“You are completely right but look at it this way. Most women here are not royalty like us, so if they get Baldr’s interest, they might climb up the ladder. He usually ditches them the day after. Some he keeps for a few months, or even years. But after that they just get thrown away like old puppets. Somehow everyone still falls for him, but that’s the real reason why he gets woman so easily. And he will keep up his act, until he ‘finds the one.’”

“And the same is of course for you and Thor.”

“Well yeah I guess. But Thor has his eyes on Sif.”

“And you? Anyone I should meet?” I winked at him. I liked him, but I knew that there were plenty of more beautiful woman here. And Loki was good looking, so there must’ve been someone, right?

“Not at the moment, the last “spark” I had was centuries ago, and she was a bitch. Like I said most woman just want us for our status and not for us. One of the many downsides of being royal.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, you’ll find someone.” I also thought of myself. How I would never find anyone that would like me the way I am. Loki had the looks and the charm, so he would figure it out. But I’d be alone for the rest of my life.

“You too Y/N.”

 

We seated ourselves at the table and ate everything.

Loki told me more about Baldr, mostly so I knew how he was, to protect myself from him as well. He had little birds everywhere and knew everything that would be happening inside the castle. He was really the villain like in those medieval movies. I had nothing to worry about because he was pointed out for his behavior. Even Odin had a word with him.

“He doesn’t like you that much. But no-one will offend his guests.” Loki told me. Thank god!

 

After we finished eating we went to Loki’s chamber. I still got to get a hang of these terms. Chamber/room, Midgard/earth. Loki magically poofed up a book in his hands. It looked really cool and I was looking at him with big open eyes.

“Like what you see?” His chuckled.

“Yes. And that trick with the book was also pretty cool.” It looked like Loki choked there for a second.

“Ha ha. Very funny Y/N. This is the first spell book that Frigga handed me when she shared her magic with me. We shall begin with these spells.” Loki opened the book and pointed at one of the first pages. But all I could see were runes, and it would take me a while to translate those.

“Uhm, can you give me an hour? I have your sheet right here and I will need some time to translate.”

“Oh, yeah I forgot, here.” He touched my head and all of the sudden the spells were written in plain English.

“Hallelujah, can you please teach me that one first?” I had to morph away the big grin on my face.

“No, we are not, this is a more skilled spell. The first one will be you trying to call up a small object. Like I just did with the book.”

 

We were busy all day but at the end of the evening I could already call up small objects.

“I now know how Harry Potter feels.” I said it a bit too loud but we both kept laughing until we heard a knock on the door.

“Loki, are you in there.” I could tell from the low voice it was Thor.

“Yes brother, come in.”

“Are you decent?” Loki and I looked at each other.

“No, we’re actually both naked on the floor. YES WE ARE DECENT!” I loved his sarcasm, and if it weren’t for him being here, I would’ve said the same thing.

Thor walked in with a very unamused look on his face. I could tell Loki did this to him all the time.

“You’re late for training, and I am not spending another day with Baldr. He can’t even throw a blade himself, “he has other people that do that for him.” Thor said it in a little boy’s voice, pointing at the fact that his other brother was rather a coward.

“I’m sorry, I was actually training Y/N myself. Come little one, show him.” I was ab it shocked he wanted me to show Thor what I learned today, but I felt very comfortable with Thor as well. I showed him the trick and Thor was eyeing me the whole time.

“Wow lady Y/N that is magnificent. I assumed Loki would share his magic with you. I didn't know it would be this fast, but good for the two of you.”

“Y/N, why don’t you come with us. I’d hate to leave you here all alone and me and Thor really have to train, or Odin will kick our asses.” Loki meant it. It was also his way of showing Asgard without being too much of a guide.

“Sure, I’d love to.”

 

We went to this big open field behind the palace. It really looked like those training ground you would see in Spartacus, but here there were no slaves. Just Asgardian warriors. Right next to the training grounds were the Asgardian Gardens. Loki told me that at day there were open for everyone, but at night only for the King and his family. It looked beautiful and I definitely wanted to see them before I would go home.

I seated myself at the balcony where you could watch the men and women train. Well there was only one woman, and I assumed it was Sif. She looked up at me and I smiled and waved at her Like the fangirl I was. She laughed and waved back.

 

I watched Thor and Loki train. God, Loki looked very hot when he was so focused. All the panties out the window I thought to myself. After a while Odin walked up to the edge of the balcony. Immediately everyone stopped and bowed to Odin.

“I have bad news. The dark elves that were after my sons, were spotted in Jotünheim trying to team up with the Jotüns to attack Asgard. I require my best soldiers and my two sons Thor and Loki to go there and stop them for good.”

Okay great, so I would be left alone here while I just got here 3 days ago. Like I wasn’t going to get raped and killed or something.

Immediately Sif and 3 other men walked up to Thor and armed themselves. Loki ran away and a minute after that he was standing right behind me.

 

“Y/N, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know they would be spotted this soon!”

“It’s okay Loki. I’ll stay here and wait until you come back, I hope.”

“Pfff, of course I will. You’re talking to me of all people. I’ll make sure you’ll spend as much of your time with Frigga, and she’ll help you train. I’ll be very curious as to what you’ve learned when I return.”

He gave me a hug and a kiss on my cheek. I could feel my cheeks burn right after. The last I saw of Loki was him jumping on a horse. Ehehe Horse Like Norse mythology. No?

Anyway, I saw him riding of in the sunset to go to the Bifröst.

The beam that came from the Bifröst an hour later looked very beautiful, it was like a diamond with all colors of the rainbow.

 

The next day I started practicing with Frigga and I would follow her all day as also she was worried what would happen if I were to walk here alone. She was the kindest person I ever met. Always so sophisticated and perfect. She would tell me embarrassing stories about Thor and Loki as well, and I swore I would tell no-one.

“If Loki comes back, I’ll bully him with this.” We laughed. She was truly caring for me. She told me she saw me as the daughter she never had. Hela was very on her own and grew up way too fast according to Frigga, so it was nice for her to have someone to look after.

Frigga allowed me to contact my parents so that they weren’t to worry.

I told them the whole story and that I didn’t know when I would be back.

At first, they thought I was kidnapped, then they thought I was crazy but after I showed them my first-learned trick, they believed me.

“Honey, please be careful.”

“I will mom, no worries. Can you please also tell college what happened? NOT the real story but that someone was in trouble and I had to go there?”

“Sure thing, and me and Loki have somethings to discuss…” My mother sounded angry at him. It looked like she was angry at him for not telling me the whole story the first time we’ve met so that I would be ready for any threats, and not how things went now.

“Mom, calm down. It isn’t his fault.”

“He better be the kind Tom Hiddleston to you, or I’ll kill him myself.”

“He is, mom. I’ll call you when I have more info than I have now.”

“You better. I love you Y/N. Take care of yourself.”

“I will. Love you too mom. Bye.”

 

I was a bit hurt, but I understood my mother’s anger. I just left and didn’t contact her for 4 days.

“You have a wonderful mother Y/N.”

“She just threatened to kill Loki, your son.”

“Only to protect you, which makes her a great mother Y/N.”

“Yeah, that’s true.”

“Now let’s continue with our practices. Have you read the spell on how to lift objects?”

“Yes madam, I did.”

And we continued practicing.

 

Weeks and months flew by. I was getting really good at my magic skills and I started to hang out with Hela a lot. She was darker than Loki, as in her thoughts. But she was very kind to me. She told me she saw herself in me somehow and that she already saw me as her sister.

When I was in Asgard for exactly 4 months, the Bifröst was active again.

“Well, I guess my little brothers are back.” She said it like it was the most regular thing ever.

I quickly ran to the entrance of the castle. I saw Sif enter and she gave me a quick smile. There were 3 men walking behind her, and from my Fan experience they were the warriors 3? Anyway. After that Thor entered, but no Loki. But as the last “warrior” entered, Loki arrived after him. Loki looked hurt and mad. I’ve never seen him like this.

 

I walked up to him, but Loki quickly avoided me and went straight to his chambers.

I wanted to enter as well, but the doors were locked. So naturally I knocked on the doors.

“LOKI! Let me in. What’s going on? Is everything okay?”

“JUST LEAVE ME ALONE Y/N!”

 

What was going on?!

Was he hurt? What happened there?!


	6. Best friends with the god of Mischief (chapter 6)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOKI'S POV from the moment he left to go to Jotünheim. This chapter is a bit short, but important none the less. I tried to quote the loki/odin scene as much as I could. I only quoted Loki and figured Odin's lines up as I typed Loki's Quotes.  
> WARNING: Violence and mentions of sex and killing/murderrrr

TITLE: Best friends with the god of mischief

CHAPTER NO./ONE SHOT: Chapter 6

AUTHOR: foreverdrivinginpuddles123 / lokistories123

ORIGINAL IMAGINE: Imagine being friends with Loki. After a while you start having feelings for him, but you don't tell him. One day Asgard's enemies try to go after you and Loki takes you to Asgard. Loki and Thor defeat the enemies, but you and Loki decide it is better for you to stay in Asgard for a while. One day Loki comes back from a mission. He tells you he found out that he's a frost giant and that he is most likely adopted. Loki can't cope with this and he gets really angry. Whilst you try to calm him, he quickly yells that he's in love with you.

 

RATING: Teen

Word count: 1658

Chapter 6  
Why the hell would father send me away this quickly?! He knew my first priority was to make Y/N blend in and feel comfortable. Also: teaching her magic before anything bad would happen if I didn't.  
But there would be no discussing with him at the moment. He was already pissed of the things I've done the last 3 days, so I would just do as I was told. For now.  
I told Y/N she mustn't worry, and that Frigga will take good care of her. I told mother that if I were to go for battle, she would look after Y/N.  
Me, Thor, Sif, the warriors 3 and other soldiers quickly went to the Bifröst.

Heimdall was already informed and the Bifröst was ready to go.  
We got send off to Jotünheim.   
The winds could be very cold this time of year and no-one wanted to die because they froze to death. And we were on a planet that was basically ice and snow. Everyone was luckily so smart to dress for the occasion, but of course THOR forgot.  
"Brother, aren't you missing something important?"  
"What? I've got Mjölnir, and that's all I need." I rolled my eyes so much they would pop out it I did it even more dramatically.  
"You dumb oaf, you forgot your fur cloak." Luckily for him I used my magic to give him one anyway.  
"Thank you Loki, it seems I've forgotten it."  
"No shit Sherlock."  
"Who?"  
"No-one…." Y/N said this to me all the time and she also explained what it meant. This was one of the things I would remember and also one of the things I liked about her: she was just so sarcastic as me.

But back to the battle of course. It took us almost 4 months to find Malekith and when Thor quickly got a notice of Malekith, he ripped his head of his body. You should've seen it. Most dark elves were quickly killed after their ruler was death. Everything was quiet, for a while.  
"Rather odd, don't you think your majesties… All elves, but not ONE frost giant?" Sif was quite the clever girl. Thor was right to have chosen her to court. Not one of those dumb low-rank girls with nothing but sawdust in their heads.

Right after Sif spoke we got attacked by frost giants. We had to give all we've got, or we'd lose. As I was about to throw knives someone yelled: "What's out! If they grab you, they'll burn your arm!" Great something to look out for.  
I kept throwing knives and even used some clones as well. Right as I was about to throw another knife, a frostgiant grabbed my hand. But instead of burning my hand, my hand turned blue and had frostgiant markings over them. I was confused and the frostgiant was looking confused at me as well until he had a smirk on his face. That smirk quickly left his face for I stabbed him to death.

Thor saw all of it. He quickly ran to me.  
"I do not know what I just saw brother, but we mustn't worry about this right now."  
"YES WE DO!" With that a wave of my magic left my body and hit everything within 300 meters.  
"We need to tell father."  
"YES, and he'll bloody explain as well!" I was filled with rage and anger and wanted this battle to be over as soon as possible.  
It took us a while to fight all the frostgiants but when they noticed they were losing they quickly ran off. 

We immediately returned to Asgard. The wounded were picked up quickly by the healers, already standing by.  
"You need to go directly to father Loki." Thor said this right after we arrived in Asgard.  
"I will." Was all I could manage to get out of me.  
But I saw Y/N running towards me. I couldn't bare it. If I were what I thought I was, she had to stay the hell away from me. It would explain a lot of things, but this was madness. I had a fast pace and walked past her straight to my chambers. When I got there, I closed the doors.

I could hear her knocking and screaming what was going on, but I needed some time to let everything sink. Thank the gods she didn't learn the unlocking spell yet.  
I also closed the door that led to her room. I could hear her enter her chamber. She was probably led through the servant's quarters and to the servant's door. Again, she tried to get to me, but that door was also locked. When I could hear her fall asleep, I went to the weapons vault.

There was a casket stolen from the frostgiants that stored their life-force in it. A.K.A. their icy powers. When I grabbed the casket, I could feel myself turning. The frostgiant markings and the blue skin tone went as far up my arms as I could see and when I looked up to the big mirrors on the walls I could see myself. I looked like a monster. When I looked harder I could see the markings were all over my face and my eyes were ruby-red.

"Thor has told me about the situation on Jotünheim. I think it is time for me to tell you the whole story." There he stood. Odin, king of Asgard. And obviously now, NOT my father. When I was younger I've learned that frost-giants are both genders. They have both a woman's and a man's birthing organs. So basically, one frost-giant has sex with the other and then there's a frostgiant baby. There is no breeding possible with other races.

"You've got quit some explain to do, ODIN." The term father will never fall from my lips again if I am speaking to or about him.

"My son, please let me explain… I.."  
"Am I cursed?"  
"No, you're my son. Remember the battle of Jotünheim? That's when I took the casket from Laufey."  
"What more than that? The casket wasn't the only thing you took from Jotunheim that day, was it?"  
"No, there was a baby. You. It was Laufey's."   
"Laufey's son? "Why? You were knee-deep in Jotun blood. Why would you take me?"  
"I couldn't let an innocent child die alone, starving and in need of a parent."  
"No. You took me for a purpose. What was it? Tell me!" I was filled with rage and ready to kill Odin. Right here, right now.

"Since it was Laufey's son, I took you also as a threat to Laufey, to let Laufey know that he lost."  
"So I am no more than another stolen relic, locked up here until you might have use of me?"  
"No, you're not. I've made you my son. I knew one spell, to give you the look of an Aesir, and so I did. I took you in and me and Frigga raised you as our son."  
"You could have told me what I was from the beginning. Why didn't you?"  
"Because we saw no need to bother you with this information, because you were our son from the moment I first held you in my arms. There was no need to tell you or any other Asgardian about your heritage."  
"Why? Because I am the monster parents tell their children about at night?"  
"No."  
"It all makes sense now why you favoured Thor all these years, because no matter how much you claimed to love me you could never have a frost giant sitting the throne of Asgard!"  
"No. It is true, you're not my favorite son, neither was Thor. It was Baldr for a long time, until he changed. After that, up until now,Thor has been my favorite. But that has nothing to do with who you are! You are my son and that's what you'll always be. Yes, we have our differences, but so do I have those with my other children."  
I was speechless, I was so angry at him, but I also understood him.  
"The first reason you've taken me, is a reason for me to kill you right here, right now."  
"I know my son. But I promised to tell you the whole story, didn't I?"  
The bloody fool he was. He just ruined my life with a few of his words.  
"I am a monster Odin, and I'll always be a monster from now on. All those thought I've had and still have, all those little animalistic tendencies. It all makes sense now."  
"You've had them in the past, you'll have them now. It doesn't change a thing."  
"It changes everything! What happens now? I now know how to take THAT monstrous form. What happens if I slip Hmmm? Will you have me killed?"  
"Never, the people shall know it then, and that will be it."  
I couldn't believe him. I pushed him aside and went back to my chambers, where Y/N was waiting on the edge of my bed.

"Now is NOT a good time Y/N!"  
"Loki what is going on? Stop being such an ass and just tell me what happened."  
"No, not yet Y/N! YOU NEED TO GIVE ME SOME TIME!"  
"Okay."  
"Okay?"  
"Yes, it's not so hard Loki. I'll give you time, I've already given you 4 months, so what are a few years more?!"  
She ran towards her chamber and slammed the door.

I needed to find a way to tell her. But how?! I am a monster, how will she ever respect and accept a monster?  
The first thing I wanted to do before the frost giant grabbed my hand, was kiss her when I would return. Tell her I love her, want her.  
But now, how can she love me? A killer monster with monstrous traits? She deserves better and it is best if she leaves for Midgard as soon as it is possible.


	7. Best friends with the god of Mischief (chapter 7)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES/WARNINGS: Finally some real "romance". Nothing that dirty yet.  
> Also mention of Captain America. Which leads to the after credit scene from Spider-man: homecoming where he says patience.   
> Also song mentioned: Heaven- Julia Michaels. I know it's from fifty shades freed but it really made me think of Loki as well. So you're welcome ;)

TITLE: Best friends with the god of mischief

CHAPTER NO./ONE SHOT: Chapter 7

AUTHOR: foreverdrivinginpuddles123 / lokistories123

ORIGINAL IMAGINE: Imagine being friends with Loki. After a while you start having feelings for him, but you don't tell him. One day Asgard's enemies try to go after you and Loki takes you to Asgard. Loki and Thor defeat the enemies, but you and Loki decide it is better for you to stay in Asgard for a while. One day Loki comes back from a mission. He tells you he found out that he's a frost giant and that he is most likely adopted. Loki can't cope with this and he gets really angry. Whilst you try to calm him, he quickly yells that he's in love with you.

AND

Imagine Loki quietly asking if he can trust you.  
"Of course. We're best friends; you can trust me with anything. I promise.""Good," he replies, dragging you by the elbow to his room because he has "something important to tell you."Judging from the urgency in his tones and actions, whatever he needs to tell you has to be huge…………

 

RATING: NSFW/M

Word count: 3354

Chapter 7  
I gave him time. I've given him 6 weeks. We would meet to practice one hour a day with no speaking or anything. We did this for one week, and then he let Frigga take it all over. I would only see him in the eating hall and besides that he would ignore me. Even when we were seated at the same table, he wouldn't dare look up at me. Frigga, Odin, Thor, Hela and even goddamn Baldr wouldn't tell me what was going on, he just "needed time". Something they all had plenty of, but I didn't. I was still spending most of my time with Frigga, practicing and just doing stuff. We even went to town to pick out fabrics, it was lovely. Loki would come to her once in a while to talk to her and I was ordered to leave and go back to my chambers.

It came to my attention that the dark elves were destroyed and that I was no longer in danger and free to return whenever I wanted. I told Odin and Frigga that I will not leave until Loki is feeling better.

And after those 6 weeks after dinner, Loki approached me.  
"Y/N, can I trust you?"  
"Of course. We're best friends; you can trust me with anything. I promise."  
"Good, because I have something important to tell you." His voice was heavy and held-back. He entwined his arm with mine and took me to his chamber.   
When we arrived in his chamber he made sure no-one was in mine. He would also check the closets and his bathroom. After that he locked the door, manually and with magic.  
"Please sit down Y/N, what I'm about to tell you, show you, will make you faint. I'm sure of it."  
"Okay." I sat down, quite worried by now. He had spoken more right now than that he did those 6 weeks.  
"I'm not Asgardian Y/N."  
"So? What's your point?"  
"Whether it's fait or just some fucked up idea, I'm from Jotünheim. I'm a frost giant."  
"Isn't that the icy planet?"  
"Yes, why do you not see the urge of the matter?" I raised my shoulders. After that I saw him slowly turn blue. He had markings all over himself. His arms, his neck, his face, his lips…. Even his eyes had changed. They had a beautiful ruby color.  
"You see Y/N. I am a monster." After that he touched the side table and the whole table went to ice-age mode.  
"So… you needed to tell me that you change colors and control ice. That's… interesting, I'll admit."  
"No! No, Y/N, you don't understand!"  
"You're right. I don't. I really don't see where all the fuss is about…." I really did not see the problem. So, he was a frost-giant? I didn't see how that would be a problem. On Earth we have pale and dark people as well. So he's blue, and can control ice. If he weren't this worried and angry, I would tell him that Elsa would be proud.

Before I knew Loki grabbed me by my arms.  
"You should be glad I'm back to my Aesir form, or I would've given you frostbite! Or even worse! Frozen of your arms!" He didn't scare me. If he wanted to hurt me, he would've, and there would be nothing I could do about it. HE made the decision to turn back and THEN grab me.  
"Say SOMETHING! Don't you see that I am a monster?!"  
"What do you want me to say? I'm not afraid. You don't scare me." Loki only got more upset by my calm posture.  
"You said I could trust you, Y/N. You said we were friends. Best friends, even. But you don't care, do you?"  
"Yes, I do care. About you, I mean. Now, about where you came from? That doesn't matter. You being adopted or a Frost Giant doesn't make us less of friends." I quickly dragged him into a hug and I could feel him relax. But when he draw back he still looked angry.

"Are you stillangry with me? For not being scared of you?"  
"YES!"  
"Did you speak to Odin and Frigga about this?"  
"YES I DID! Odin first took me as a 'fuck you' to Laufey but he quickly took me in as his son, and raised me as such…"  
"Then why bother? Yes, you should be angry with him for not telling you and that you had to figure this out on your own, but let bygones be bygones Loki."  
"I can't. You don't understand. Everything I wanted, everything I cared for is not within my reach anymore!"  
"What isn't in reach anymore, the throne?!"  
"No! Like it or not, I do not want to be king!"  
"Then why are you still so angry?! You can still have it all. You are still prince Loki of Asgard. You are still a powerful witch! Frigga Loves you. Thor and Hela love you. I care about you as well, what is it that you're not telling me?!"  
"THAT I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Loki reached his hand up to his mouth. He looked angry with himself for letting is fly out like this.  
"And that's what angers me the most. I can't have you anymore. Not anymore. Knowing what I am now." He was looking at the ground.

I was completely in shock. He liked me?! Me of all people? The 20-year-old Geek that had size 22 or 24 when it came to clothes. The nerdy girl that keeps getting hurt by the littlest things?   
"Say something Y/N…" He looked insecure now.  
I didn't know what to say, so I just acted.  
I grabbed his face and I kissed him. It was a kind, quick kiss. I drew back as soon as I felt his lips on mine.  
Loki looked up to me in pure shock as well. He grabbed my head and pulled me back for another kiss. This time it was a long and passionate kiss. He grabbed my waist and kissed me even more passionate. As in, his tongue entered my mouth. He wouldn't let go. But I really needed some air, so I pushed him back with all the force I had.

"Did I do something wrong?"  
"No, you didn't, but I needed air." I shuffled my foot from left to right, being the shy girl that I am at that moment.  
"Why didn't you tell me, you had feelings for me Y/N?"  
"Because I was afraid it would ruin our friendship, which I take as very important."  
After 6 weeks, I could see him smile.  
"Loki, I don't care what you are. I like you for you! I like your sarcasm, your cheeky comments, your magic skills, your fighting skills…. Your tight leather pants…" I shyly laughed but I could hear Loki chuckle as well.  
"And I like you, Y/N. Your awkwardness, YOUR sarcasm, your attitude, your Y/E/C eyes. And your body." He looked like a child of 6 just told his mom the ate a dozen chocolate bars.  
"You do? I mean, you like my body? I am a size 22-24, and not in the right proportions. And even if I…." Loki interrupted me.  
"Stop talking and kiss me." He grabbed a hold of me again and kissed me. Every kiss was different. He would take turns between my lips, neck and cheeks.

"Uhm, Loki. Should we address the elephant in the room."  
"Stop it with your elephants Y/N."  
"Yeah, yeah I know. There are 2 things I am VERY worried about, and I have to tell you these things now!"  
"Okay tell me." He started kissing me in my neck.  
"Can you stop that for a second, love?"  
"Sure darling." He stopped and looked up to me. We moved to the couch.  
"Okay. One. I don't want to have any kids okay?"  
"Hm hmmm. I don't either."  
"Okay. And two. You are a god. You live like how long? 10.000 years?"  
"Depends on the person. Frost giants live longer." He said it still with pain in his eyes.  
"Well, I am human. I live like 80 years. But knowing myself, I'll live until I'm like 90. But still. You'll love me until I turn like 50 perhaps, but then I'll turn old and wrinkly. We'll only have 30 years left from now on."  
"We'll figure something out Y/N. I promise." He started kissing again. I could hear Heaven from Julia Michaels playing in my head (Yes that's from fifty shades freed, try me). He laid me down on the couch and started kissing me on my neck. And then he ripped open the top part of my dress. And he continued kissing. Note: they don't have bras in Asgard. He would take in one nipple in his mouth and then go on to the other.

"No. more. Private. Chambers. You'll. Stay. Here. With. Me." He said with every kiss.  
"YES!" I wanted him to continue, but I could tell he knew, and he drew back.  
"So eager, Y/N. Patience."  
"Don't go all Captain America on me Loki. Kiss me, claim me." I grabbed him and kissed him again.   
"Y/N." I could now feel something else as well. Loki had a hard one.  
I've never had a boyfriend before, never had sex before. Shit. There goes my confidence.   
"Loki?" He stopped kissing.  
"Yes Y/N?"  
"I haven't. I've never. Uhm..."  
"You've never had sex before?"  
"No, I've never had sex."  
"Oh."

Loki stood up and paced up and down. Great, I thought to myself. I'm gonna lose this godly man because I've never done it before.  
"I'm sorry."  
"Little one, there's nothing to be worried about. It wasn't going to happen yet anyway tonight. I need to control this monstrous side first. And since it'll be your first time, I do want it to be special in some way…" he was hesitant in his words.  
"Okay. I understand. I really don't know what to say anymore."  
"Have I made you this speechless already? We're just getting started." His smirked and walked towards me. But I quickly jumped up and walked away from him, but never leaving his gaze.  
"And how are you going to control it?" We kept playing the game  
"I don't know yet. Watch out!"  
I quickly looked behind me for an obstacle but found none. Then when I turned back. Loki was gone. But before I could call out for him he threw his arm around me and was standing with his chest to my back.  
"Got you." His started kissing my neck again. And again, I could feel his bulge on my lower back.  
"If you'll keep kissing me like this, I might not be able to wait." He then stopped and turned me around to give me one last kiss.  
"I know. I'll stop. Y/N. I still wanted to apologize for ignoring you for the last few weeks."  
"6 weeks to be exact, but you are forgiven. I understand, and from what I've seen your family understands as well." He smiled at me. He looked happy and relieved that I've forgiven him. But little did he know I had forgiven him for everything he had done, and for all the things he still had to do.

"You know you're allowed to leave right?" I threw my arms over his shoulders.  
"And why would I do that?"  
"Well, the dark elves are defeated. So, you're safe. And that means you're allowed to go home."  
"I'd never leave you Loki. Where you go, I go. And nevertheless, I want you to feel comfortable enough with what you are."  
"If you please. Don't you want to see your parents?"  
"I've spoken with them yesterday. And my mom still wants to kill you by the way."  
"Well, we'll have to figure out how I can win them over."  
"By being honest. And not by being the god of mischief I'm afraid."

We both went to bed quickly after that. I almost went to my own chamber when Loki addressed me I could sleep in his bed as well. I jumped in his bed. His bed was so much softer and nicer than mine. Another little detail that shows servants are in a lower rank than the Royals. I hated this whole ranking system, but it was their way of living. As the servants addressed to me, they got paid very generously and had no complaints what so-ever.

Anyway. After I made myself comfortable in Loki's bed. He jumped in as well.  
He spooned me and whispered sweet things in my ears before I would fall asleep.

I woke up half-way through the night, When I reached to the other side of the bed, there was no Loki. I saw a dim light source coming from the bathroom, so I walked towards it.  
When I reached the door, I could see Loki standing there. Completely naked and in his Jotün form. He may have thought he was a monster, but I thought he looked gorgeous. He was looking in the mirror checking every inch of himself. And talking about inches and sizes, his cock was huuuuge! Wow. I never actually saw one in person myself, but from what I've imagined, his is pretty big. Wow I went from casual to goddamn awkward in less than one second…

He reached for his arms to touch the markings. He reached up to his face as well. The look in his eyes really did something to me and I needed to soothe him. He had a painfull and hurt expression and I just couldn't watch this any longer.  
"Beautifull." I said it loud enough for him to hear. He turned around in shock, like he had been caught stealing something.  
"Y/N! Wha-what are you doing.. up?"  
"I couldn't sleep and by the looks on your face, you couldn't either." I walked up to him but he would take steps backwards.  
"Don't walk away from me Loki. Let me see you." He stopped moving and froze.  
I reached up to touch him, but he quickly backed off.  
"Y/N what are you doing? If you touch me, you'll get hurt."  
"I'll be the one to make that decision. Let me try." He let me get closer again and I touched his shoulder. Nothing happened. He felt cold of course. DUH. But there was no burning or scary shit involved. So I reached up to his neck and moved my neck up to his lips. You could feel the markings, and it was pretty cool honestly.

"How? The other day when I showed mother this form and she tried to lightly touch me she burned her hand because of the frostbite."  
I showed him my hands.  
"Look. Nothing. Try and touch my pinky and we'll see what happens."  
He reached for my pinky and lightly touched it. Again, nothing happened.   
"See? Loki, you won't hurt me. Physically of course that is. Emotionally you can always come for me, but I hope you'll let me in." He looked up at me. He was biting his lip and was thinking so hard I could almost hear his thoughts.  
"So I can't hurt you by touch in this form?"  
"No you can't. And you also can't in your "aesir" form as you call it." He chuckled.  
"Uhm, Y/N. You do know that I'm naked right?"  
"So? You're like my boyfriend now, right? It's one of the most normal things."  
"I don't think every boyfriend has a frostgiant side."  
"Yeah, that's true. But again, I think it suites you. I do need to get used to the eyes, because they look beautiful, but they kind of remind me of a lot of horror movies. But if that's the worst thing, we should be lucky."  
He reached up to give me a hug.

"And besides. I am always hot and never cold, so It's nice to have a personal air-conditioner with me." He chuckled and left the hug afterwards.  
"Y/N, you should know that frostgiants are very animalistic. They are very rough sometimes." He kept trying to find reasons to push me away, but he failed every time.  
"Stop with telling me these things. I don't care. You are my best friend, and boyfriend now as well. I trust you, and you should trust me as well."  
"But I mean it. I have always had the traits, but never thought much of it. Now I know that they come with the frostgiant genes. They can go from calm to rough and angry in a few seconds. And let not forget how animalistic I will get if we sleep together."  
"Well so can I. Try me Elsa."   
"Really? That's the best nickname you can come up with."  
"We'll see what I can come up with in time."  
"I mean it Y/N. I could hurt you even with the things that should give you the most pleasure. I can go from gentle to rough like a frostgiant goes from calm to angry. I have always been like this, with other woman as well, I know how it will end."  
"Yeah, yeah you said that now about 3 times already. And I don't care. Who knows. Maybe I'm not the typical romantic type at all." I smirked and knew that what I was saying was probably true.

"Look, I'm head over heels and in love with a god. If I were looking for a normal relationship I would've pursued that dream and leave you be. But here I am. And for the sex part. We'll see. Looking at you, the first time is going to be rough anyway." I stared down at him. And Loki knew what I was referring to and gave a glance down as well. He looked back up at me.  
"So that's how you look like in that nightgown huh? It is truly really see-through."  
"Don't change the subject from you to me! And yeah I still hate this thing."  
"Then why don't you take it off. Eye for an Eye Y/N." Loki walked up to me and lifted the gown over my head.  
"You've had a good look at me, now let me look at you." He eyed me from top to bottom and circled around me. When he came back to stand in front of me.  
"Terrible isn't it?" I was being dead honest with him right now.  
"Terribly beautiful. I know some men love to make love to a sack of bones, but I'd rather have something I can hold on to."  
I looked down first because I was shy, but then also because of the sight I saw down there.  
"I believe someone is very happy to see me."  
"He and I both are." As he grabbed me and kissed me. God will this ever get old? Nah!

He turned back to his aesir form and lifted me up. He threw me on the bed and started kissing my feet.  
"Argh. Loki that tickles!" I couldn't hold back a laugh.  
He quickly shifted to my ankles and kissed his way up to my intimate area. Until he stopped.  
"I can't have sex with you yet, but who says I can't give you pleasure?" He smirked and started kissing again. This time he didn't stop and started kissing DOWN THERE.  
It felt so great, that I didn't even know what he was doing.   
"If you want me to stop just say so."  
"NO. Don't. stop." Was all I could manage."  
He inserted one finger in me and I could feel him pumping in and out. It felt euphoric and after a few times I already came.  
"LOKIIIIIII." I was ecstatic, and I've never felt so good before.  
"Y/N." He crawled on top of me and started kissing me.  
Because we were both naked I could feel him against me.  
"Someone is still happy to see me."  
"I'll always be happy to see you." Loki laid himself beside me and pulled me against him. I quickly became very tired after what just happened.  
That's how we both fell asleep again.


	8. Best friends with the god of mischief (chapter 8)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time writing this chapter. I just didn't know how to get from A to B. I guess I finally had my first writers block. I hope it's still okay. If you have any recommendations, please let me know. Next chapter will be NSFW, but I'm still figuring out how to write it in a good (not fifty shades of grey) way.

CHAPTER NO./ONE SHOT: Chapter 8

AUTHOR: foreverdrivinginpuddles123 / lokistories123

ORIGINAL IMAGINE: Imagine being friends with Loki. After a while you start having feelings for him, but you don't tell him. One day Asgard's enemies try to go after you and Loki takes you to Asgard. Loki and Thor defeat the enemies, but you and Loki decide it is better for you to stay in Asgard for a while. One day Loki comes back from a mission. He tells you he found out that he's a frost giant and that he is most likely adopted. Loki can't cope with this and he gets really angry. Whilst you try to calm him, he quickly yells that he's in love with you.

RATING: Teen

 

Word count: 2646  
Chapter 8  
When I woke up the sun was shining in the room. I could hear Loki breathing in my ear and I could sense he had snuggled up from behind me. I was wearing clothes and I could feel he is wearing clothes as well. He must've done it with his magic I thought to myself.  
"Hmmm, you're awake." Loki growled in my ear. He wasn't lying about the whole animalistic part, but I liked it.  
"And so are you." I turned around to look at him, but noticed he was in his frost giant form. I gave him a kiss.  
"Still not scared?" He looked genuinely surprised at my reaction.  
"Nope, and I shall never be." I smiled. Right when things would be becoming more "tense", A loud knock on the door had interrupted us.

"Brother, is Y/N with you? I saw the two of you leaving, but when I asked the servants if they had seen her leave your chamber, they didn't."  
Loki sighed and quickly ran to the door to open it slightly.  
"Brother, use your brains. And also use the memory of what I've told you the day she arrived." Loki turned back to face me, cheeks furiously red. Like mine were all the time. He obviously said something out loud that he didn't want me to hear just yet.  
"OOHHHH. So you told her you loved her hmm?"  
"Yes, Thor, I did." Loki said in a very proud way. Almost proud of his brother for still having some brains.  
"And did you also tell her that other thing?"  
"That I am a frost giant, Yes I told her that too. We'll speak shortly. For now, I need some time with my girlfriend." He slammed the door and looked proud of saying the G word.  
"Girlfriend HM?"  
"That's how you say it on Midgard, yes?"  
"Yes. Is that not how you say it here then?"  
"No, we say that we are courting someone that they are just our man or woman." It just sounded fancier, but I was flattered that Loki wanted to call me his girlfriend. From what Thor told Loki and what Loki told Thor, it sounded like Loki liked me before we went to Asgard in a hurry. Which meant he liked me before I knew who he really was, when I just thought he was a guy from Earth. And without even knowing it, he liked me still, even when I now knew who he really REALLY was. 

"If you're thinking any harder, your head might burst."  
"Sorry. I'm starving, what time is it? Did we miss breakfast?!" I was truly starving. I had the most amazing night, but it had taken up a lot of energy, and that means I need more energy. As in food.  
"It's around 10 AM, so we should be fine." He was right. Just when breakfast would've ended, lunch would come around.  
"I also send Amelia away to serve Hela. She wasn't speaking of you very nicely, and I think you can handle yourself just fine without her presence." Loki was being honest. Amelia was never kind to me, and she only hanged around me, rolling her eyes and making me do everything by myself. I told her to piss off weeks ago.  
"Thanks. I really didn't like her either." Loki got dressed with one notion of his hand. I was still trying to fully control the spell but tried in none the less. I ended up with wearing half a shirt and one shoe. Loki laughed his ass of.  
"Something funny?"  
"Yes Y/N, you should really learn your spells in full before performing them in full."  
"Thanks for the tip asshole." I wasn't amused by his tone. He made it look like I was being truly stupid, but I just wanted to show him how far I've gotten with all this magic.  
"Sorry, here let me help you." With one wave of his hand I was now fully dressed as well.  
"Thanks." Still mad! Still mad! I thought to myself. I couldn't let him win me over this easily.  
"Everything okay?"  
"No, I just wanted to show you what I've learned so far. Since you left me alone to rot weeks ago. I practiced with Frigga instead, since you wouldn't speak to me at all. But she hadn't much time either! I did self-study most of the time to still learn or I'd break. So do not get mad for what I can and can't do as it is your fault YOU didn't teach me in the first place!"  
"I notice you are still angry with me for leaving you alone for so many weeks. I'm glad you know the reason why, but it looks like I still got some making up to do."  
"Damn right you do!" 

Loki explained the whole situation again, hoping that I would understand him better the 2nd time. And I did. But still, I was angry at him. He was laughing at me for being so ignorant, but I truly didn't know any better, for no-one had even taught me slightly how everything went around here.  
"I'm sorry for letting you down. I promise you it won't happen again!"  
"You're forgiven, for now."  
We entwined arms and walked up to the dining halls.   
"So I see someone has been telling the truth, now hasn't he?" Hela said with a big smile when Loki gave me a kiss on the cheek.  
"Yes, I told her my thoughts AND I told her what happened on Jötunheim." So obviously the whole family knew that Loki told me what he was. They also knew that that meant I loved him truly for who he was.

As the weeks passed by Loki quickly claimed back the whole teaching me magic stuff and made sure I got "A treat" if I finished learning a spell completely.   
"I can see your Seidr growing more and more powerful Y/N."  
"Sei what?"  
"Seidr. It's the true name of what you call magic. Seidr."  
"Well that makes no more sense at all." I laughed. Now it was Seidr, but at first Loki just called it magic. Perhaps he just did that for me?  
I saw Frigga walking towards me and Loki.  
"There you are! I was looking all over for the two of you! The next stop would've been Loki's chambers." I blushed. Gladly it wasn't very noticeable for I already had red cheeks myself.  
"Hello mother, what is the reason for your search?"  
"I am hosting a ball tonight, and I'd hoped you and Y/N would be there as well."  
"Of course, we'll be there. I've seen enough pretty dresses for the occasion, and I love dancing!" I was very excited! I loved wearing beautifull dresses from time to time, and I truly love dancing. I may suck at it, but I am amazed by it none the less.  
Loki pinched my hand, his kind gesture of telling me to shut up. But I'd not have it.  
"Great, the ball begins at 8PM. Don't be late. You know how your father gets."  
"Oh, I know." Was all Loki could say and Frigga quickly left after that.  
"You don't like balls and stuff like that?" I could tell from Loki's expression, that it wasn't his first choice.  
"No, I sometimes do like them, especially when I can do some mischief. But most of the times they are just reasons to get all the royals and nobles together to discuss certain matters."   
"Where will the ball be hosted?" I was thinking it would be in the throne room for that was the only room big enough for my perception.  
"Next to the training grounds is a building that runs out to the royal gardens. That's where the ball will be hosted."  
Loki and I continued our walk to the library.

Loki continued to do research on everything frostgiant, for he wanted to control his frost giant side now that is has been released. He told me he learned a lot of things, but he wouldn't tell me everything. I wished he would trust me more. But I knew I had to give him some time. 

Around 4PM me and Loki returned to his chambers. The ball would begin around 8PM, so we had like 4 hours to get ready. I knew I didn't need so long, so I started reading a book.  
"We should really go back to my home anytime soon, because most of these books are boring as hell." Loki chuckled in response. I hope he knows I'm being serious.  
"Sure. Whenever you're ready."  
"I'm not. I had contacted my parents a few days ago, but they are worried as hell. If I even take one step into my home, they'll never let me leave."  
"I know. We'll figure something out."  
After a minute of silence, a dozen of servants started barging in.  
"What the hell is all this?" I asked in my annoyance.  
"They are here to get us ready little one."  
"But we've got 4 hours left?!" One of the servants took one step forward.  
"Milady, we are here to prepare everything for you and the prince and then we'll be gone." I accepted the fact that I wasn't able to do anything. I walked to the closet with some lady servants and we picked a dress. I still wasn't comfortable with those shoes, but I let them pick a pair anyway. I would just change them the last minute. It took the servants, an hour to prepare everything and the bathtub was filled with water. Thank god they quickly left and Loki and I where the only ones left in the chambers.

"I'm going to take a bath, would you care to join me?" I looked up in terror.  
"Y/N, stop being so self-conscious. You're beautiful. Now come with me." Loki just grabbed my hand and almost threw me in the bathtub. I was too shy to say anything.  
"Lost your tongue?" I nodded my head, while continuing to look down. Loki grabbed my chin to make me look up to him.  
"Stop being so negative about yourself Y/N. I can't speak for other men, but I prefer a woman whom I can hold on to, and not one that breaks with a single breath. And I think that should be enough for you to not be so shy around me if you're not wearing any clothes." I gave him half a smile and I laid my head on his shoulder.  
"Mhhh. It's so relaxing. No-one whining and nagging, just utter peace." I laughed at his comment.  
"You're absolutely right. But a shower is also nice, and I do miss it from time to time."  
"Well… we can't have everything we want. But the thing I wanted the most, I do have." Loki kissed me.   
"I do like the fact that you can keep the water warm for such a long time. On earth it would've been cold by now. SHIT! What time is it?!"  
"It's 7PM."  
"SHIT! We need to get ready!" 

I jumped out of the bathtub and. SMACK. "FUCK." I just fell, naked, on the cold tiled floor.  
"Y/N! You really are clumsy, now aren't you?" Loki picked me up and threw a towel around me. He quickly dried me and sat with me on his bed.  
"I'm sorry."  
"No need to be sorry. Are you hurt?"  
"Physically? No. Mentally? Yes." Loki gave me a hug.  
"Come we need to get dressed. I'll help you."  
I truly needed the help for the dress was as beautiful as it was hard to put on. When I finally finished putting it on, I needed Loki to put on my sneakers and tie them together.  
"I can't believe you're wearing those hideous things under such a beautiful gown."  
"Shut up. I just fell in the bathroom, I don't want to die dancing in those goddamn heels!" I pointed at those 15cm high heels with NO STRAPS at all. I will be calling them the hooker heels from now on.  
"Fine, I'll leave you alone to finish getting ready." Loki left my chamber but left the door open. Of course, I went to take a peek. I saw him naked now a million times, but it never got old. He looked stunning. He wasn't the Thor-like muscular type, but he also wasn't the skinny bag of bones type. He was truly perfect.  
"Y/N get ready and stop eyeing me." I was caught. I quickly slammed the door and started doing my hair and make-up. Thank god they had make-up in Asgard.

We quickly arrived at 8PM sharp. Loki and I entwined our arms while we walked into the ballroom. The room was stunning. It was exactly like how I would describe winter-wonderland. As we walked in, the music stopped, and everyone was looking at us. At me. I've never felt so humiliating in my life. They were staring at me like I was a new kind of animal in the zoo. Quickly Frigga spoke.  
"Loki. Y/N. Glad that you were able to come. Let's continue!" Frigga waved, and the music started playing. I noticed it wasn't "music music". There was a whole goddamn Orchestra playing music. 

Loki and I danced for hours. Everyone wanted to know whom I was and where I came from. The people were truly interested in me. I've never such interest in me in my life! I started chatting with Thor as well. Loki walked up to us.  
"Thor, would you mind keeping an eye on Y/N? There's something I've got to do."  
"Sure thing brother. Go, I'll make sure she's safe." Thor smiled at him and for once Loki smiled back. Loki faced me as well.  
"Y/N, there's something I've got to do quickly. I'll return quickly." He gave me a quick kiss and almost ran towards the doors.  
"I have no idea what he's up to lady Y/N, but he seems a bit nervous. Did anything happen?"  
"No. Well. I fell on the bathroom floor a few hours ago, but I don't think that has anything to do with it." Thor laughed, and Thor asked if I wanted to dance with him. It was fun. He was clumsier than Loki, but we had fun. It felt like seconds and I watched Loki return.  
"Hey." Loki was out of breath.  
"Hey. Is everything okay?"  
"Yes, give me a second." Loki walked up to Frigga and Odin and was speaking to them. They both nodded and then Loki returned.  
"Y/N, I'd very much like to return to our chambers for the rest of the evening, would you please accompany me?" He was always talking so posh in public. It was funny. He would try to talk as mundane as possible to me when we would be alone, but in public he needed to keep up his "prince of Asgard" act.  
"Yes, of course. Good night Thor." I nodded at Thor. I was more of a hugger kind of person. But that would be seen as romantic here on Asgard. Thor knew I didn't mean it that way, but everyone else thought I was. Thor smiled at me and after that Loki and I left.

As we entered the chamber, the whole floor was covered in black rose petals (with a few red ones there as well once in a while). There were candles everywhere, leaving a very nice scent.  
"Loki what is all this? Is this the reason why you left the ball so suddenly?"  
"Yes Y/N. I've figured out a way to control my frost-giant behaving." I knew where he was going at. It meant he could also have "sex without ripping my head of". I thought that claim was bullshit, but I really did not want to find out.  
Loki slammed the door and started kissing me.


	9. Best friends with the god of mischief (chapter 9)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are making out with Loki for the first time. But are his animalistic traits really under control?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1=It took me months to overcome my fears to write my first really smutty chapter. Don’t expect too much from this. I don’t know whether I’ll be writing the really dirty things again or if I’m just gonna leave a lot to your imagination. I am more of the fluffy/ smutty swearing kind of fics. I really don’t have the imagination to write it myself so please forgive me for this terrible piece. But I had to write it to move on. I HAVE SO MANY IDEAS!!  
> 2= Allseeing POV. I didn’t want to write it throughout Loki’s or your perspective.  
> 3= Short chapter, because I have no imagination when it comes down to writing about sex

CHAPTER NO./ONE SHOT: Chapter 9

AUTHOR: foreverdrivinginpuddles123 / lokistories123

ORIGINAL IMAGINE: Imagine being friends with Loki. After a while you start having feelings for him, but you don’t tell him. One day Asgard’s enemies try to go after you and Loki takes you to Asgard. Loki and Thor defeat the enemies, but you and Loki decide it is better for you to stay in Asgard for a while. One day Loki comes back from a mission. He tells you he found out that he’s a frost giant and that he is most likely adopted. Loki can’t cope with this and he gets really angry. Whilst you try to calm him, he quickly yells that he’s in love with you.

RATING: NSFW

Word count: 921

Loki rushed Y/N to his chamber. He had enough control over his animalistic frostgiant side and he was ready to show Y/N how much he really loved her. Kisses weren’t going to suffice for him. Once they reached Loki’s chambers, Loki quickly slammed the door shut and used a spell to lock it. He kissed Y/N passionately and their tongues entwined. 

Y/N knew what this meant. The minute Y/N saw roses and candles all over the room she knew what was coming. She was nervous and had to stop for a moment.  
“Loki…. Is this what I think it is?”  
“Yes it is. I have enough control over my frostgiant traits and I only want you now. Right now, at this moment.” He kissed Y/N again and this time a bit rougher than some would find normal.  
“Are you sure? You do seem a bit rough. Not that I mind.” Y/N giggled. She knew she couldn’t care less and that this whole rough frostgiant trait shouldn’t be a problem in the first place.  
“Just shut up and kiss me.”

Loki tried to be as gentle as he could. He slowly undressed Y/N and took his time to take in the moment. Y/N tried to undress Loki, but she still didn’t know how. All the armor and metal were getting in the way. Loki sensed her agitation and used his seidr to undress himself. Before Y/N knew it, Loki picked her up (bridal style) and gently laid her on the bed. Loki stood at the edge, slowly moving up to her, like a predator sneaking up on his prey. It made Y/N more and more horny.

“Are you sure you want to do this. I dragged you in here, but if you’re not ready…..”  
“I am… Loki. I am yours as you are mine” Y/N grabbed Loki’s face and pushed him closer to kiss him. She was now moaning things Loki couldn’t understand. Loki slowly positioned himself at her entrance and took one look at her before entering. He could see her face go to oblivion and he knew everything was fine. He kissed her, and he went down from her lips, to her neck, to her breasts.

Loki started easy. He would slowly enter and draw back, but he grew more and more needy with the second. He would kiss her neck at first but started biting and sucking. His trusts became rougher and he couldn’t stop it. He wanted all of her. Y/N could feel this too, but she was in no position to tell him she noticed. If she were honest to herself, she didn’t want him to stop, or change for that matter.

“Y/N. I’m sorry. But I can’t help it. I can’t control it fully.” Loki was pounding into her.  
“Ahhhh, Loki it’s fine!!!!.” Y/N moaned.

She could feel herself getting closer and closer to the edge, and Loki could too.  
“Are you gonna cum?” He kept up his pace.  
“YES!” Loki fastened his pace and took one hand down to her clit and circled around it.  
“LOKIIII” Y/N screamed his name. A few thrusts later Loki came as well.

Loki collapsed on top of Y/N. And took a deep sigh.  
“Y/N I’m sorry. I thought I could control it, but I can’t”   
Y/N was still in heaven and was quickly taken back to reality when she could hear the sorrow in Loki’s voice.  
“Loki, THAT was amazing. If this was your “animalistic and rough” side, I don’t want you to lose it or take full control over it. I really liked it and I wouldn’t change it for the world.”   
She rolled Loki over to the other side of the bed and seated herself on top of him. Loki took a seated position as well.   
“Are you sure?” Y/N only answered by kissing him and slowly moving her hips back and forward over his cock to give him the hint.  
“Argh, ready for round two I see. So quickly already. You really are mine aren’t you?” Loki purred and he couldn’t believe this was real.  
“Hmmmm. Yes I am.” Y/N positioned herself above loki’s cock and quickly moved down again. She started moving up and down and Loki moved with her.

“This is going to be a long night.” They both said at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO THAT WAS IT?!   
> Yes, I couldn't think of anything more these past few weeks and I just really don't like writing this kind of stuff. I LOVE reading it from other people and stuff (and I can imagine it), but I just kind write it down it those details that everyone likes :(


	10. Best friends with the god of mischief (chapter 10)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picking up after that terrible chapter 9. Don’t judge me. Not sure where to go with this story.

CHAPTER NO./ONE SHOT: Chapter 10

AUTHOR: foreverdrivinginpuddles123 / lokistories123

ORIGINAL IMAGINE: Imagine being friends with Loki. After a while you start having feelings for him, but you don’t tell him. One day Asgard’s enemies try to go after you and Loki takes you to Asgard. Loki and Thor defeat the enemies, but you and Loki decide it is better for you to stay in Asgard for a while. One day Loki comes back from a mission. He tells you he found out that he’s a frost giant and that he is most likely adopted. Loki can’t cope with this and he gets really angry. Whilst you try to calm him, he quickly yells that he’s in love with you.

RATING: T

 

When I woke up the next morning, Loki was gone. Last night was amazing. I was still in heaven, but I had to find Loki first. I had to go home in time, but I wanted to be able to return here as well. I looked everywhere for him, but I couldn’t find him. When I returned to his chambers I heard someone whistle. When I entered the bathroom, he was there in the bathtub.

“Were you here all this time?”  
“Yep. Join me.” Little shit could’ve said something when I woke up and called for him.  
I was already dressed but I used my magic to undress and hop in the bathtub. It was still a jacuzzi for me. I laid my head on his shoulder and Loki was toying with my hair.  
“Got any sleep?”  
“No, we were probably busy until 4?” Loki laughed.  
“Something like that yeah… Probably.”  
“I do need to go home soon. My mom is otherwise going to kill both me and you.”  
“I wouldn’t doubt that. Did you tell her the truth?”  
“I told her everything, even that we “fell in love”.”  
“How did she take it?”  
“Good, but she’s worried nonetheless. She wants me to come home and finish college. And I do agree with her. You can come back too!”  
“She’s right. Your mother. I don’t know if I can come back the way I was there before. Thor has been busy with some group on earth to protect people from dangerous things, especially from outer space, and he wants be to join as well.”  
“You mean the Avengers?”  
“You heard about them. Oh wait.”  
“Yes Loki there are a ton of movies about them and I heard that this group was being set up before I went to Asgard with you. It may be good for you.”  
“Maybe. Their headquarter is near your college.”  
“Then what’s stopping you?”  
“Well, you are.”  
“Why?!”  
“I taught you magic and everything, if you even visit once and they see you have abilities too, you’re caught up in the middle as well.”  
“That’s not something you should be worried about Loki. I can handle myself. I could before I met you as well.”  
“I know, it’s just… I can be worried about you. I don’t care about a lot of things, so I don’t want to lose the little things I do care about.” I looked him in the eye and kissed him.  
“You won’t.” Loki smiled.

A few days later Loki and I both decided it was time to go back to earth. I would continue college and Loki would meet up with his brother to join the Avengers as he called it.   
The first thing we did was meet up with my parents. Things went pretty smoothly. Loki apologized first and explained some more than I already did. Everything went back to normal after Loki moved in to Avengers HQ. My parents just saw him as my boyfriend and not as a 1000 year-old god with a lot of powers, which was very nice! I went back to college. And I just kept on getting A’s for my classes and finals. 

Loki would visit me, but he wasn’t ready yet for me to visit him. He was still earning everyone’s trust. He did tell them he had a girlfriend. He hated using the word, but that was the word we used here.

One time when I went to college I had the feeling someone was following me. I walked in to an ally and quickly called up 2 daggers. When there was someone else walking into the alley, I knew enough. I quickly threw them to the wall and pointed my dagger at his troat.  
“WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT?!”  
“Woow wow! I’m a friend of Loki.”  
“He doesn’t have any friends!”  
“Well colleague then.” The man smiled and put up something that was supposed to be puppy eyes?  
“Who are you and what do you want? And why should I care?”  
“You really are as he described. I see the link. I’m bucky. Not really an Avenger yet, but I know someone who is. I was really just curious about Loki’s girlfriend. I thought he was lying, since he is the god of lies, right?”  
I sighed and put the daggers in my boots.  
“There’s a reason I can’t yet be hopping around and about in your HQ.”  
“Yeah, you’re still in college. What are you studying?”  
“I’m in the medical studies.”  
“So a little nurse or doctor hmm?”  
“Maybe…”  
“Complete opposite of what you just did you know. I’ve never seen a doctor throw and use daggers on someone.”  
“There’s a first for everything Bucky.”  
“I can tell you’re irritated. I’m sorry for following you like that, should’ve just walked up to you with the whole “hey I’m Bucky and you’re Loki’s girlfriend right?”  
“Maybe.”  
“Well, I’ll see you around. I’m gonna tell Loki that I found his girlfriend.”  
“He’ll kill you for that you know.”  
“Maybe.. Bye.”

A few hours later Loki was standing in the middle of the university park.  
“Hey.”  
“Hey, just wanted to check if you’re okay.”  
“I should check if Bucky is alright.”  
“So he really did follow you hmm?”  
“Yep, I’m fine though. Could’ve killed him if I wanted to”  
“Good girl.” Loki kissed me. Not too passionately, since we were in public.  
“Maybe it IS time for me to visit, I can’t have every Avenger following me, I still need to keep a low profile here.”  
“Yeah, maybe you’re right. How about tonight? There’s a little victory party.”  
“Sure.”  
“Great, I’ll pick you up at 8.” Loki kissed me again and left.

Even if I didn’t notice it then, I was hella nervous about this party.


	11. Best friends with the god of mischief (chapter 11)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for now. I don't know where to go with this, so I't getting put "on hold".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m ill as F, I am busy as F and I thought I had more time to write, but NOOOOOO. I’ll try to do my best to write as often as I can, but it’s gonna take a lot longer than I anticipated. I also don’t really know where to go with this story, so it’s gonna go on the “on hold” pile for now. Don’t hate me PLZ

CHAPTER NO./ONE SHOT: Chapter 11

AUTHOR: foreverdrivinginpuddles123 / lokistories123

ORIGINAL IMAGINE: Imagine being friends with Loki. After a while you start having feelings for him, but you don’t tell him. One day Asgard’s enemies try to go after you and Loki takes you to Asgard. Loki and Thor defeat the enemies, but you and Loki decide it is better for you to stay in Asgard for a while. One day Loki comes back from a mission. He tells you he found out that he’s a frost giant and that he is most likely adopted. Loki can’t cope with this and he gets really angry. Whilst you try to calm him, he quickly yells that he’s in love with you.

RATING: T

NOTES/WARNINGS: 

Loki would pick me up at 8 to go to the Avengers tower where the party was.  
I told my mom what was going on and she was both excited but also worried. I then reminded her that I was skilled as well. As in. I called upon my cellphone that was still somewhere in my room. She was then alright with me going.  
“You may have powers and all, but that doesn’t mean you can act like a superhero all the time.”  
“I know mom. I’ll be fine.” At that moment I could hear Loki ringing the doorbell.  
“Wizard number two is here.” My mom murmured. 

I opened the door and there he was standing. In a full black suit. God, he looked hot.  
“Hey handsome.” I said. He rolled his eyes and then took a good look at me.  
“Choose your next words wisely Loki.” My mom said. I didn’t notice she was standing there.  
“You look beautiful too Y/N.” I looked at my mom and she nodded in agreement.  
“Have fun you two.” She said, and she closed the door after we left the front porch.  
After we both sat in the car Loki gave me a quick kiss and we then drove off.  
“So, how’s everyone over there?”  
“Fine.” Loki said. He didn’t need to focus a lot while driving so I did expect more of an answer than fine.  
“Go on…. Tell me more. I don’t want to fill in for myself.”  
“Fine. There are just the regular Avengers. Like in your movies. And then there are some extra ones that you don’t know about. But they’re not that interesting. Trust me I’m only here because you’re here. If you want to go back to Asgard in the future. I’m happy to go back and never return anymore.”  
“I understand.”  
“But for now, it’ll do Y/N. How’s college treating you since you’ve missed quite a few months.”  
“Fine. They understood my story very well. I just told them what I told everyone else besides my mom and dad, I was helping out another family member in need.”

The party was at the top floor of this big building. It was nice seeing and hearing some familiar names. It was good to see Thor again. He just called me his sister. I was fine with it. I met most of the Avengers and I also saw Bucky. I did however, feel uncomfortable with all these people. It was of course nice getting to know the real people, but It also frightened me a bit. A lot of the Avengers were trained assassins. I was afraid that if I or Loki did something wrong, 10 of them would try and kill us. And just like that Loki was standing there pinching my arm, like he knew what I was thinking.  
“It’s okay, your safe.” He said into my ear.”  
“Grose! Guys get a room!” Clint yelled.  
“Shut up, teenage romance. Or old man romance. Which one should we use?” Natasha said.  
They all laughed and continued their conversation.

After a while Bucky joined me on the couch I was sitting on.  
“Not a very chatty person are you?”  
“Hi to you too. No, I am an introvert. I can chat though, but only for a short period of time. After that I need a break.”  
“Not the same story for me. I am a chatty person by heart, but since they kept me away from society for so long, I don’t know what’s common and what’s old fashioned, so I try to stay low-key.”   
“Well, I’m sure there are people out their that like it old fashioned. To be honest, I’m not home in the regular slang of my generation either. You’ll be fine.” I genuinely tried to not make him feel like shit about his past. Bucky told me the whole story and after that he had to leave. Unfortunately that still meant there was plenty of time left at the party…

It was a rather long night and I did get to know a few Avengers, but I was watching the clock. Waiting for it to be midnight so I could go home again. When the time came, I said my thanks to everyone and said goodbye. I got into Loki’s car and Loki drove me back home.  
“Did you enjoy yourself a bit?”  
“Yes and no. I was too afraid something would happen, and I’d end up getting shot or something.” Loki laughed and ensured me nothing would happen to us.  
When we arrived home my mom left a note on the kitchen counter. It said she got rang up by the hospital and she should me back tomorrow morning (this morning).  
“How thoughtful of her.” Loki said with a dark tone in his voice. Loki picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.  
“What do you think you’re doing?! Let me go!” All he did was slap my but and carry me upstairs. Lord have mercy……

The next morning, I slept through my alarm clock and I had to hurry to get to college in time.  
“I’m never gonna be on time when I take the bus. God damnit!” I was genuinely frustrated.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll drive.” Loki was still lying in bed.  
“How, you can’t bring me to college but naked Loki! And I have to leave now!” Loki left the bed and as he was walking he transformed himself into his clothes. It was time he taught me that as well. We walked downstairs, only to notice that my mom still wasn’t home, but it was still early in the morning. Loki drove me to college and gave me a kiss before he left again. That did bring up some attention.

“Hey Y/N. Isn’t that that god that’s a part of that Avengers thing?” The most annoying girl in my class asked.  
“Whatever…” I walked past her but she kept following me.  
“I want to know! I’ve heard there are two, so I want to know if you know the other one as well. Perhaps you can hook me up?” She pulled at my sweater.  
“Seriously Cassidy, BACK THE FUCK OF!!” And I gave her a bit of a too hard push. She didn’t fall, but she didn’t look very happy about it either.  
“This isn’t over Y/N!”  
“Yeah sure..” I said while still walking away from her.   
But I had a feeling she was going to get very annoying very soon.


End file.
